Naruto Glory: The Master of the Rave
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto abandons by his family suddenly finds himself a group of people that will take him in. Soon, after many years of training he will come back to Konoha and show the power of the next rave master. This was inspired from Naruto Frenandes by Shadow Kurogane also received permission.
1. The start of the Raveolution

Naruto Glory: The Master of the Raveolution

**AK: I hope everyone will like this story this is a NarutoXRave MasterXFairy Tail crossover read the poll I set for Naruto harem! The top ten girls will be in harem, the five I chosen are Fu, Shizuka, Kurotsuchi, Lucy and Erza! Please enjoy!**

Even at the tender age of six years old when life is just beginning, Naruto Uzumaki was forced to mature faster than anyone else his age. The reason why? Seven years ago on the night of his and his twin sister, Yuna, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked. After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of Ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

That night the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yodaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his newborn daughter, Yuna. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it back into Kushina who would have died due to the forceful removal of the Kyuubi. For Naruto he receives nothing, but the demon's soul not to Naruto's anger if fact the beast was a good player of board games.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his family who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Yuna as the savior of their village and treated her like a god.

Naruto was soon forgotten from everyone eyes…only to a few others who actually care for him. Naruto didn't care though he hates the village with all of his hate with the fox spirit! Even though Minato wanted him to be a shinobi he rather slit his neck! Naruto wanted to be a hero not a killer!

Every day he trains himself because he father would only train his sister without question. Naruto agree that she needs to be train to use Kyuubi's power, but I don't know maybe he could use something like…SHADOW CLONES!? Sometimes Naruto feels that he is the only one that actually smart or at least thinks it though. Mostly he training is swordsmanship, but he would never use jutsu's even it had meant his life he'll never use them. Granted he has a few but he only uses it for camping, recharging electronics, and other uses. If anything he likes the solitude of being forgotten mostly on his family since they would care only for…like what uh…marriage contracts? He forgot that since he isn't going to be a ninja (unknown to everyone) that he maybe forces to marry some ugly chicks! Damn he forgot about that he cry waterfall tears the pig he will meet will kill him with its weight!

On their fourth birthday, Naruto was forgotten again not really a surprises and he hate parties maybe because it's only for his sister. Today need to make some suggestions to the Yodaime and hopefully listen…probability for that chance is close to ten percent…but, hey he still loves some people here. Iruka a Chunin that save him he a mob almost got him, Ayame and her father who runs a ramen that he constantly goes and comes. And the Uchiha's compound for visits mostly to see Itachi and Mikoto, who took care of him when his parent failed him, he never likes Sasuke though he thinks Naruto as his rival or something. Later he was beaten to a bloody pulp that Itachi found and actually cried as he apologizes to Naruto for not bring there for him faster.

He would go and ask his parents if he could train with them and Yuna like they had been doing for months, but that ship has sail to hell long ago. The villagers told him to stop being a pest. Apparently he would only hold Yuna back. Oh here the kicker of all things, the villagers would ask if the Hokage had a son, they would only laugh and tell him to go away, saying to stop lying. Bastards can't really or something! He was the perfect carbon copy of Minato he laughs his ass off from the idiocy of all things!

On October tenth the day of his sixth birthday, Naruto walked out of his room and went out to see that his parents were getting the gear ready for Yuna's training. He went to ask if he could at least learn some sword lessons, but when he got close he heard his father say something he listen very carefully and not to get caught, for many years of training to be a literally real ghost Naruto was the only one in the village to make him completely gone without a trace...

"You know what Kushi-chan?" Minato asked his red haired wife, "Today at the party I plan on allowing Yuna-chan to sign the toad contract."

Kushina turned to her husband and looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Don't you think that it's a little too soon for her to sign the contract?"

"Not at all, once she signs it, I will begin teaching her my rasengan," Minato said.

"I don't see why you would want for her to learn so much in such a short amount of time," Kushina said shaking her head.

"Come on, I won't have my ONLY child go out there and get herself killed because she isn't properly prepared," Minato said, "now come on, let's finish this so we can finish Yuna-chan's training soon then we'll go and eat something, like the family we are."

Naruto can only start to cry from all the anger and sadness that was built up! He cannot stand this village, this house! He left in rush and began to cry along the way. HE DARE THAT BASTARD THINK HE HAS ONE CHILD! AND THAT USELESS MOTHER OF NARUTO'S ACTS LIKE A FANGIRL AROUND HIM AS WELL!

The people of Konoha were also getting ready for the sixth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat. None noticed the small blond running with tears in his eyes down the streets heading toward the village's gates. The guards on duty didn't notice him either since the two were fast asleep.

Naruto ran and ran as fast as his legs until the blond had unconsciously run into the forest of that surrounded the village. Soon he became tired and sleepy, looking around he saw a large boulder was sitting there; he went and sat in front of it. Feeling even more tire since his adrenaline had run out, Naruto closed his eyes to rest for a moment knowing the Kyuubi will wake him up if something happens. He met the fox since his first beating and couldn't have regeneration abilities like Yuna, but he still gains an ally, something that takes months to have a shaky one.

Time passed and Naruto soon started to stir from his slumber. That was not all; he was also hearing the voices of people.

"Uh guys? I think this kid is dead get over here!" the voice was a male full of anger and pride.

"Musica, where are you!?" a girl voice came in a tone of anger.

Naruto can feel the man shiver from the energy. "Behind this big ass rock, actually I think this kid is asleep or something!" the voice now name Musica yelled.

The blond six-year-old hears two people coming. "Musica, what happen to him?" this was a younger male voice full of worry of Naruto.

The man voice was calmer, "I think he just tried himself out that's all."

"Looks like he's waking up," Naruto heard the voice of a young female.

"Well, don't so close to him with that sword," Musica said as Naruto heard some shuffling.

"The two of you should step back it seems he's about to open his eyes," the last male voice said.

And that's just what Naruto did, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was it was late in the afternoon. His gaze then fell on the three people that were standing above him. Two were male and one was a female.

The first male he saw had silver hair and dark grayish blue-purple eyes. He was wearing his necklace, as well as a ball chain on his pants. There's also a bracelet he is wearing, and a ring on his right middle finger. His left ear is pierced twice. He wore a white shirt with a black vest that had silver crosses on the shoulders over it. He also had a giant sword on his back.

The next was the possible Musica judging by the years of the two males. The man had black hair and brown eyes above his left eyebrow were three piercings. He wore a black shirt and brown pants. On his back was a silver lance.

The female had her brown locks in a short hairstyle, falling barely past her nape, with fringes running above her eyebrows. She wears a tank top, skirt, and a pair of dark boots. She also had her own weapon a Tonfa in a holster strapped around her belt which bears the name "Love Believer".

Naruto glares at the stangers to their surprised and Musica smiles gently.

The older man goes into his eye level. "The names Musica kid, don't worry we your friends we're not here to harm you." the man said in a kind tone that Naruto doesn't hear most of his life. "These guys are Elie and Haru"

"What's your name?" Elli asked the young boy.

"Naruto..." the blond respond in a rather dull tone.

Haru took a look at Naruto nothing seemed wrong, "why are you here in the forest?" Naruto choose not to talk and hugged his legs, the three strangers look with confuse looks.

"Can you tell us what wrong kid? Maybe we can help." Musica asked while getting his two friends to nod at him.

"...I ran away from my home." Naruto finally said hoping that they will not bring him back home after he finishes his story.

Naruto told his life of true hell to the three strangers. How his parents neglected him for his sister and pampered her as she was their only child, hell he told them that's what Minato said before he left. How the Kyuubi soul was seal into his mother and sister Yuna. It was fox chakra the reason why they given her everything and was nothing more than liability since he found out he had the fox spirit in him. And he was so anger at his family he told them the last straw that broke the camel's back, his father giving her the toad contract and the rasengan.

When he finished, the three were shocked that for such a stupid reason a parent would toss one of their children away. Haru and Musica didn't know who Minato was and both males didn't give a shit; a father- a man should never leave a child defenseless and should at least teach him something.

The male's heads turned to they're traveling companion…well Elie was hugging the little blond to death "Elie, I know that what I'm going to say is stupid, but what would you say if we take Naruto in?" Haru asked his wife.

"But, Haru we came here to keep a low profile, from what we've been told he's the son of the village leader," she responded. "I want to help Naru-chan too but-"

"I know, it's just that I can't help but I want to help him," Haru said interrupting Elie.

"I have a crazy idea that may just work." Musica added his voice.

"You always do Haru, but have you forgotten we came here to just to join that guild?" Elie told the two idiots.

"Yeah, but think about if we train Naruto in our skills and the guilds magic he will became a valuable ally in the future if the world is in danger," Haru said, "don't forget, he could probably learn many of those techniques we've seen the people of this land do." Hating he himself saying all of that, but if this can make the kid have a better life then let the speech about a prefect weapon start!...he felt like he took that line from a old man.

"You may have a point there," Elie said with a smile.

"Naruto," Haru spoke up getting the attention of the blond.

"Yes?" the blond asked.

"I have a proposition for you, how would like to come with us on our travels?" the silverette asked. "I promise you that we will teach you some of our abilities."

"Really?" Naruto asked with teary eyes.

"Yes," Elie said, "we can teach some rather amazing skill that no other shinobi will be able to do." She smile as she got her Tonfa's out scaring the two older males!

"Yes," Naruto said and watching the males tense up from the weird version of the weapon.

"Good now we will tell you who we really are," Haru said.

Naruto listened to everything Haru said. Apparently he was a sword master and save his home from destruction, Elie and Musica were his best friends that help him along his journey and not from the elemental nations. The three had used a powerful spell to come here to escape from the magic council that was after them for many reason nothing not bad they said, and also fangirls the wife kill a record of them and they keep multiplying like bunnies! Another tale about was Haru defeated a man called King and many others that wanted to enslave and destroy his home. They told him about their adventures and fights they had. How Haru and company were going to join a magic guild called Fairy Tail. The blond listened to everything they said Naruto was stunned these people had been heroes in their homeland and now are trying to have a vacation. Of course he now knew their story and still he accepted them who wouldn't these guys are epic and cool!

"Now before we go any further," Musica said, "we need to prevent the village from coming after you."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Here is what you will do…" Musica said as he told the blond his plan.

Later

He also knew that his father would be leaving his office real soon to get home to and celebrate Yuna's birthday. Shaking his head in mock sadness for himself Naruto hurried to the Hokage Tower. He made it there within five minutes. Not wasting any more time the blond ran up the stair case to get his mission over with as soon as possible to move on to step two. Naruto soon arrived at the one place he wanted, he then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single sheet of paper that Musica gave him.

Naruto saw the door to his father office and open it slowly. He saw the man to cause his life to be hell working on a single stack of papers.

"Yuna dear what is it that you need honey," Minato said without looking up with happy tone.

"It's Naruto," the blond said,

Minato looked up and saw his son standing near the door.

"What is it Naruto, can't you see that I'm rather busy," Minato said going back to his paperwork and the tone did a complete 180 degree turn.

"I need you to sign this paper," Naruto asked as he walked up to the desk.

"Naruto, I am very busy at the moment, and I can't get distracted by you playing," the blond Hokage said.

"Look, I won't ask you for anything else in my life and won't be a burden to you," pleaded Naruto placing the paper in front of him and pat his back for his performance. '_Mostly because I won't be here to ask anything…'_ he thought to himself.

"Fine," Minato said hoping that he would keep his promise as he signed and stamped the paper, "there and go."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Naruto said running out of the office not believing his luck. Minato on the other hand only had a raised eyebrow at the sudden respect Naruto showed, but did nothing.

Meanwhile Naruto ran to the records office where he handed the paper to the desk lady who read it and then looked at him. The woman can only gasp in sadness, why had the Hokage emancipated his own son from his clan? But she was no one to question the man's decisions so she just stamped it and went to file it away. When she came back she handed Naruto a copy of the document and gave him a sad smile then hug him with an apology.

He just thanked her and left, all that was left was to leave during the party that way he would not draw any unwanted attention. Naruto soon arrived at the Namikaze estate, tonight would be the last time he would step in this place and would never return after tonight. Calmly he walked up to the front door and pushed it open. Inside he could see that the decorations for Yuna's birthday party were finalized, soon the party would begin and it would be at that time that he would strike or rather a strategic retreat. He saw both Kushina and Yuna placing the last of the snack trays on the table; however he just ignored them and focus on the plan. Yuna who had just turned around saw Naruto walk by going upstairs to his room. She just shrugged her shoulders thinking that he was probably tire and would go and get some rest before the party. She can confess her feeling at the party…wait what!? She turns red and dunks her head in the nearest substance of cold water!

Later that night, everyone was outside celebrating the Yondaime's daughter birthday. Not one of them even noticed that he was missing. Soon he saw the one person who was missing, the Hokage had arrived, and with him were his sensei, Jiraiya and the toad sage teammate Tsunade those two fools were the main reason for Naruto's leaving the summoning and lessons from one of the three strongest ninja. Also with them was the Sannin sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. And the people he will most of all Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and some of the clan heads that like him, it was time.

Naruto left his room and ran down the hall as quiet and fast as he could. It wasn't far to his destination. Soon he reached it, his target Minato's private library that was located in the man's office. When he was in front of the office he pulled out a pocket knife that an old man he helped once gave him and cut his palm. He then placed the bloody palm on the door and hoped that this would work. "Hmph…it work!" he said in a smirk.

The door opened with a click and he walked in. The room was a circular design, with shelf stocked with scrolls, but there was one in particular that he was looking for. Naruto looked everywhere and found it…the scroll with the kanji for 'Kage Bushin' he smirked and retrieved it from its resting place. Just as he was about to leave he saw another scroll, an even bigger smirk formed on his small face as he took the scroll too.

Naruto made it back to his room and tossed both scrolls that he had stolen into the already prepared backpack made way long ago for his chance to leave. Next he pulled out an envelope out from under his mattress and placed it on the night stand were it could be seen clearly. With one last look at the room he opened the window and slowly crawled Smiling at his success of stealth he moved at a slow pace as to not alert anyone of his presence. "I guess hiding from the villagers during my birthday as a good thing in the long run." He said to himself chuckling at the irony.

Naruto made it to the front of the house, freedom was very close all he had to do now was reach the gate and he would soon be free. Sticking to the shadows he walked to the gate, but before he made it there he turned to see his sister just finish signing the toad summoning contract. The people around her cheered for her as the tradition of toad summoner's would continue. Naruto smirk for her future, "I wonder when her fist kill will affect her? Maybe she'll get rape." He said with high hopes.

And with that Naruto slipped out of the compound running toward the main gate no one saw him. The streets were full of the citizens celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi. He left with a extra kick in his joints knowing nobody care for the kid and also if he didn't the drunks will find him and bye-bye new life. In the end it took Naruto ten minutes to reach the main gate luckily for him the door was open, the bad news it was heavily guarded by the ANBU black ops. He cursed under his breath and tried to come up with a plan. He was about to move when a silver ball float in the air and exploded in small store (for Naruto's luck it was one that hate his guts). That drew the attention of the ANBU making them go investigate.

The blond wasted no time and ran to the gate, then out of the village. He didn't even look back he had to get away as fast as he could. Naruto suddenly felt his body become lighter and a pair of strong hands grip his shoulders. He glances up and saw a boy in his age, "Don't worry Haru-san and Musica-otou-san told me to get ya!" Naruto feet were on a silver platform, he smiled at him before he shot of like a rocket carrying him. But what stunned him the most was that the boy and the blond ninja were flying. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled at the speed!

The two flew until they reached the closest town which was Tanzaku Gai. There they made their way to the closest inn where Haru, Musica, and Elie were waiting for them to arrive. During this time no one said a word since they would be talking soon enough when they got to the room.

_**2 years later**_

It was a good day for Minato, he was going to be finished his paperwork early and would soon head over home to continue teaching his daughter the rasengan. And afterwards maybe start planning a vacation for them to go on, maybe to the Port Town of Aria. Yes visiting the beach of Aria would be good. So with a smile he continued with his paperwork while imagining his vacation. His hand stopped writing at last and placed his pen down a thought came to mind at that moment, however his thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

"Come in," Minato called he would worry about the thought at a later time.

The door opened and his secretary walked in. "Sorry to bother you Hokage-sama, but you have three visitors who wished to see you."

"Three? Who are they Akimi-san?" asked Minato surprised that he would have two visitors at this time of the day.

"Well one is the Tsuchikage, the other is a woman from a village called Nadeshiko and the last one is a male from Takigakure," Akimi responded.

Minato was worried about the Tsuchikage and member of Takigakure being here, but what surprised him the most was the fact that a woman from the Nadeshiko village was here as well. He had heard of the village from his sensei Jiraiya a few years ago. Apparently it was a village run by only women who didn't marry unless the man was stronger than they were and defeated them in a fight.

"Send them in," the Hokage ordered.

The secretary nodded and walked out of the office. A minute later the door opened again and in walked a rather short old man with a single guard and a woman. The old man was about four feet tall had a triangular beard and moustache that had angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head was bald, but has along white hair in chonmage hair style. He wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar, underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit. The man next to him was a very tall and brawny man. He has dark hair that ends with a ponytail of sorts, a bulbous nose, and a beard. He wears the traditional shinobi outfit just like the old man. These two he was familiar with Oonoki and Kitsuchi. The other was the son of the leader Shibuki!

The woman on the other hand was tall but had a slender physique with a very angular face with shirt brown hair and red lipstick. She wore a short backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armor, along with a pair of arm length gloves, a long apron skirt which opened at the front.

"Well this is a surprise, it's been a long time, Oonoki, Kitsuchi, and Shibuki" Minato greeted the two men before turning over to the woman, "also I welcome you, miss…"

"My name is Tokiwa Hokage-sama," said the tall woman.

"I hope neither of you mind that I see you at the same time, I was about to go home in around five minutes, so, why are you here Oonoki?" asked Minato.

"Don't play me for a fool Minato; you know damn well why I am here for," the Tsuchikage said, "the day we ended the war we came to an agreement that would solidify an alliance between Iwagakure and Konohagakure, you promised to marry you son with my granddaughter."

Tokiwa looked at the old man before turning to Minato who was looking rather confused before his eyes widened at the fact that he had promised that.

"Hokage-sama if I may speak," Tokiwa drew the attention, "the reason to as why I am here is almost the same as the Tsuchikage-sama's reason."

"What do mean you ma'am?" the boy of the waterfall asked.

"A few years ago Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin infiltrated our village (no surprise), we chased him out, but he managed to escape us only our current leader managed to catch him, the two fought that day and as the law of the Nadeshiko village her hand in marriage was on the line. Well the two didn't finish the fight and decided to call it a draw with the promise of their pupils fighting each other under the same conditions," Tokiwa explained with Minato not liking where this was going. "We heard that he had an apprentice while out leader did not so she waited until she gave birth to a daughter eleven years ago, but by that time it was too late for you to fight her since you had already gotten married, that is until word reached the village that your wife had give birth to twins nine years ago. One boy and one girl, my lady wishes to have the fight finished while she still lives as she suffering from a rare and incurable disease." She finshed with sad sigh for her friend.

Oonoki stayed quiet as he allowed her to finish, he had heard of the Nadeshiko village, a village that had a great amount of influence with many nobles he grinned like Jiraiya his rival son hit the jackpot. Minato was currently cursing his sensei's stupidity and lust, why had he not finished the fight, now he had two big problems.

Shibuki laughs nervously, "Actually me too, the sandaime Hokage and my father wanted make up for what happen the first Hokage, his sensei…so marriage contract with your son as well…sorry and not with me" he finished and comically move his arms around.

Make those THREE problems to deal with.

"Tokiwa-san, I had no idea my sensei had done such a thing," Minato said, "but as the law of your village and mine state I will follow such agreement, as I will follow ours Oonoki and Shibuki, if you don't have a problem with this situation and of course you two Tokiwa-san."

"I see no harm as long as you fulfill your promise," Oonoki said. While the son of the leader of waterfall bowed in respect.

"I will have to report this to my lady, but I am sure that she will not be happy," Tokiwa said.

"Naruto, my son is the heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans so he is allowed to have more than one wife," Minato told her.

"I see, very well I will inform her of your decision, but do note this should you not follow the agreement, then we will make sure that Konoha suffers," the tall woman said as she left.

"As will Iwagakure be doing the same," Oonoki said.

Shibuki didn't anything, but Minato knew that what he was thinking among the lines as the other two.

"Make sure that the boy is strong too as I will not accept a weak son-in-law, my daughter wants that as well! And I am sure that the Heir to the Nadeshiko village has been well trained too, as I heard that the men who fail to defeat the women forfeit their lives or am I wrong?" Kitsuchi said/asked.

"You are right shinobi-san, should he fail he will die," Tokiwa said as she finally left the office, "three years that is all I am giving you to prepare your son for the fight as he is your son he should be more than ready by now as I am sure he has begun his training."

Shibuki pales, "yikes!" he was glad he didn't go with his father to that village when he was younger!

That was what he was thinking about earlier; Minato knew that he had been spending most of his time training his daughter that he hadn't started with his son's. Damnation was the only thing going through his head, had he known of this sooner he wouldn't have denied Naruto's request for training. Now he only three years to teach him all he could, but that was more than enough time if he taught him the Kage Bushin no jutsu, it was a good thing he had made a copy of it for his personal library along with THAT.

"I agree with the woman, in three years I will bring my granddaughter to meet her future husband so have him ready," Oonoki says as he begins to walk away, "until then Minato."

_**Later**_

As soon as the Tsuchikage, Shibuki and Tokiwa had left, Minato bolted out of his seat, grab his coat from the coat rack. Then he used his signature move, the Hirashin, to get home as fast as he could. As soon as he got there he went out back to see his wife going through some sword katas along with Yuna. Kushina had long red hair, violet eyes, and wore a blue dress with the Uzumaki symbol. His daughter looks like an exact replica of her mother; she also has red hair that is tied in a single ponytail and deep violet eyes as well. Before going to them he took a deep breath to calm down so he would be able to explain the situation to his wife.

"I'm home," Minato called.

Kushina and Yuna stopped their Kenjutsu training. The older red head smile at her husband while the little red head ran over to give her father a hug. Kushina walked over and gave Minato a kiss.

"You're early today Minato-koi," Kushina said with a smile.

"Well something came up that requires that we need to discuss ALL of us," the blond Hokage said.

"I see, well what is it?" his wife asked.

"Before I tell you, Yuna dear why don't you go and get Naruto from his room please?" Minato said to his daughter whose eyes grew.

"Naruto-kun? Why?" Yuna asked although was very happy.

"Well I think it's time we start his training alongside yours," her father says with a large smile.

"Really?" the girl asked only to see him nod, "Great!"

Yuna jumped into the air with glee. Her wish had finally come true, all her life she wanted to spend more time with her brother only for her parents to tell her she had to train. Now she would be able to and she couldn't wait so she took off running to the house to go and give her brother the good news.

Minato watched her run to go get Naruto he smiles at her affection towards he sibling. He then turned to Kushina who was looking at him with a confused look in her eyes. They had made the decision to not teach Naruto anything and allow the academy to teach him as Yuna needed the training more so than he, making them focus on them. Now here was Minato saying that they would be training Naruto also.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kushina asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Minato began to explain about how he had been thinking in his family, how little they spend together. How Naruto showed his face less and less to the meeting with the Tsuchikage of the stone village, Shibuki of the waterfall village, and lastly the woman from Nadeshiko, which shocked Kushina. She had know about the village of kunoichi, but they rarely left their village so one coming here to declare that her son would have to fight the daughter of the Nadeshiko village leader. Minato then told her about the threats they had made to him if he didn't honor the agreements even if he didn't promise the Nadeshiko village anything. Kushina had been silent, however she knew that since the hidden leaf village was the strongest and had the most clients then they would suffer a lot. And Iwa was sensitive to its needs, and Taki were very close to being a nation itself.

"So we have three years to train Naruto, then we might as well get started, I'm sure that he will love the idea," Kushina said, "and he will also be giving the Leaf two powerful allies, he'll be proud of himself."

However before Minato could say anything Yuna returned to them.

"Mom, Dad," she said they saw that she had a scare look on her face. "Could you come with me, I have never been inside Naruto-kun's room before and when I knocked no one answered. I'm scared to go in there and make him angry at me."

Minato and Kushina looked at each other before following their little girl. Yuna led them upstairs to their surprise it was to their son's room the door condition seemed to be perfect like it was never touch. Both stopped, now that they thought about it they had never been in Naruto's room either. Steadying themselves they pushed the door open. No words were exchanged as they finally saw the inside of the room of their son.

It was disturbing…_very disturbing_… everything was white and painfully bright, no other color, clothes neatly placed in their drawers and closet, books placed correctly on the bookshelf and it seemed that even people in their fifties would have trouble understanding the plots.

Minato walked around the room and was scared, where was Naruto? The question should be rephrased to HOW long Naruto been missing? He moved over to the dresser where he saw an envelope. He grabbed it and tore it open to read it. With every word he read his eyes became wider, he was also feeling guilty.

_Dear Namikaze's,_

_I could only look at how perfect this family is without me, Dad will no longer be bothered by me and focus more on Yuna, Mom will always listen to her and forget I even exist, and the villagers will continue to make my life a living hell for something I never did. _

_I always wondered, what my life would be like if neither of us had the remnants of Kyuubi sealed within us. I remember, on my fourth birthday I received my first beating; I met the Kyuubi soul and he told me my life would only get worse from that point. I remember when Dad, got mad at me for trying ask for training. Sometimes I wonder why, I was born, I was condemned the day of my birth I never had a choice to be the bearer of the Kyuubi's soul and look every single person praises my family while I'm left in the darkness._

_So I made a decision, I'm going to leave… and I'm never coming back, at least that way everyone could live in peace…_

_-Naruto_

_p.s. Itachi-onii-san thank you… and Mikoto-obaa-san, I'm so sorry…_

"Dad, where's Naruto-kun?" asked a scared Yuna. She never hated her brother on contraire she loved him so much that it went over the brotherly affection, she would even joke about how one day she would be his wife. But with her training to control the Kyuubi's chakra she could never spend as much time as she wanted with him so she was hoping to talk to him more when they began going to the ninja academy. As she was thinking about her wayward brother, Kushina had finished reading the letter and had her mouth covered with her hand and tears were rolling down her face.

"This isn't good, Kushina take a look at this, the letter is dated around two years ago," Minato said.

Yuna looked down, "It's my entire fault every single bit.".

"Yuna its not-"

"IT IS! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT ME, WHEN HAS NII-KUN EVER GOTTEN PRAISED, HE WAS ALWAYS LEFT OUT, ALWAYS BY HIMSELF!" she yelled as she began to cry hysterically along with Kushina.

Kushina hugged her daughter, as they both cried. Minato was in his office holding his head, "Where did it go so wrong, it was for the best… and now I've lost my only son…" he said as tears threatened to fall down.

Kushina looked at the date and wondered how the hell they not noticed his absence. She couldn't call herself a good mother, hell she couldn't even call herself one like the one she thought that she was. Minato saw her cry some more and the only thing he could do now was try and find his son of the leaf and his family would suffer.

_**Naruto and the rave group**_

Naruto saw the building that said Fairy Tail, he smiles my new life starts now!" he said with first grin of his life! He opens the door to see everyone fighting against each other…never mind what he said things got complicated

**Haru:damn dude I think this is your biggest piece ever!**

**AK:thanks man also should tell the readers about Naruto power?**

**Haru"just that he gain a CERTAIN sword… good bye everyone!**

**AK: Ja ne and choose the girls!**


	2. Return and Blood

_**Ak: wow thanks everyony for the poll lets see the top ten girls for Naruto harem.**_

_**The first five come out!**_

**Nii Yugito: thank everyone for letting have my foxy boy!**

**Tayuya: WHAT!? Do you all actually think I'll say thanks shitheads!?**

**Samui: thanks everyone that was cool for the people that chosen me.**

**Konan:arigatou I shall do my best for Naruto.**

**Mikoto: thank you everyone I shall love Naruto with all my heart! **

**Ak: and the five runner-ups **

**Uzumaki Karin: um...thank you all for choosing me.**

**Shizune: I'm grateful for everyone choosing me to be with Naruto. **

**Ayame: wow I didn't think I would be in the top ten, thanks everybody! **

**Guren: while surprised that many people want me, but I'm also happy that made the number nine. **

**Mei:what the fuck am I in last place I demand a recount! **

**AK:I Have good news this poll shall stay until the fifth chapter and it now a 12 girl harem with Kagura in it and the twelfth girl will be from the poll enjoy!**

A boy with silver hair with his eyes close was stomping his feet in anger it was laughable since he was pouting along the way. "Damn old man thinking I should be the one to go!" he grumbled as he past a mark that said 'Konoha ten miles away'. 'If Erza and the rest knew that I was going to _that place_ they'll kill me along with them at the same time!' he thought as the boy shivered in fear! "Ahh…I wish that I had someone with me." He complain as he saw a giant gate that he know all too well.

The boy was wearing a black shirt with a white vest that had golden cross on the sleeves which in the back had the kanji for 'Glory'. He had a giant sword with a music symbol on it. He also had black pants with chain around the waist that was glowing faintly. He reaches the gate, before he could precede further two males told him to stop. He look it was two Chunin's Kotetsu and Izumo. "Is there a problem?"

The Chunin's look at his back, Izumo look at Naruto with confuse look. "Forgive for saying this are you from Oto?" the boy in question shook and asked why he thought that. "It just your blade has music symbol. That's the symbol for Oto ninja's, now I know you're not an Oto ninja, but you might wanna covered that up or most villagers will treat you bad."

The silverette laughs out loud until he calm down, "Don't worry I've live a crap-tastic life, so I'll live bye-bye Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." He said and left them to the duty of checking the gate until they realized he knew their names without them telling them!

The swordsman walk to the streets of Konoha and went to the red light street, "aw man I think I took the wrong turn to the Hokage building." He continued to look for it. He was constantly flirted with prostitutes that told him the first time is free because he's so handsome. He finally reaches the Hokage's office and walked to the entrance and saw the secretary for the village, "Excuse me miss, is the Yodaime here?" he asked with kindness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but Hokage-sama is currently over at the academy giving a speech to the students," the woman responded.

"I see, thank you," Naruto said.

"You can wait if you so please till he returns," she told him with a smile.

"Thanks, I wil-," the blond mage said until he stopped and in his mind got evil plan. "Actually I will need to go to the academy and see if they received my application in time to join the academy," the blond mage said as he began to walk away.

"You're a student?" she asked.

"Yes." He said while not trying to laugh.

"If you give me your name I can tell you your status as I am in charge of filing the academy's application," Akimi said.

Naruto leaned over the desk making the ANBU tense in case he attacked the secretary, the woman on the other hand nodded when he gave her his name. And then her eyes widened when she pulled his application from the small pile she had on her desk.

"Yes, it's here," Akimi told him, "you will be in Iruka Umino's class in room 209 on the second floor."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he walked away. The secretary made a signal making one of the ANBUs move over to the desk where she informed him of the situation and to go tell Minato. The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

At the same time Naruto had arrived at the academy after asking one of the villagers for directions. Now he stood in front of room 209 and he could see through the small window a man with black hair tied in a ponytail and a scar across his nose, a white haired man. However the ones who drew his attention the most were the blond and the red head that were standing next to the desk. He felt the anger rise up in his body again, but he knew that he had to control himself or he would lose control of his powers and that would be dangerous. He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

Minato had just finished giving the second year class his speech on how hard work and heartfelt dedication would make them succeed in their ninja careers. Just as he gave a bow to the class the door suddenly opened and in stepped in what seemed to be another student. Iruka whose attention had been on Minato was suddenly drawn to the new arrival.

"Umm… who are you?" the scarred chunin asked.

"Glory…Naruto Musica Glory, and Fairy Tail's fastest mage!" Naruto said making a hand sign to show three whisker marks on his face for the first time since arriving at the village. He could hear some people gasp.

Naruto look at the whole room, he remembers the heirs of the clans that help him. He also saw his sister that made him get angry. However it is true she never made him get injured or anything of the sort, but she never did say anything to help when everyone was looking at her. So in Naruto record she was as guilty as the parents.

Hinata and Ino were smiling at the fact Naruto came back to the village and look so hot as well! Both girls become divested when they heard he left and were in a depressive state for months until they got a message from him that he will come back to visit. Both knew that the blond haired- or rather now silver haired boy will be back.

Yuna was blushing that her brother was so handsome and was relief with that he came back. Her heart started to race as she continued to look at him. His sparkly silver hair that seemed to be shinier than any metal she ever seen. His body that had muscles on his muscles, his handsome face that was devoid of baby fat and was seemed to carve out of by gods! She wanted to hold him and never go because of the fear of him leaving once more.

Sakura thought nothing of the boy, the only thing she had on her mind was that her 'Sasuke-kun' was a whole lot better than him.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino, smiled at the silverette swordsman and nodded to him. They were like brother to them and were glad he was alright. However Shikamaru being more close to the former blond saw in his eyes that he was here to make pain…and lots of it!

Sasuke glared openly at Naruto, how dare this piece of scum come to his village and quickly get the attention of Yuna. He had been trying to get a date with her for a while now and every time he would be shot down, now this bastard comes to steal his woman. Sasuke didn't give a shit if he was related to her, making her blush made him an enemy. But, he remembers seeing him with his mother when he was younger and Itachi smack him once for talking bad about him before he disappear.

Minato was stunned, he couldn't believe his son was standing here in front of him, his long lost son had returned to his home, to his family. While he was thinking about how his son had returned, Kushina was in tears; her baby boy had finally come home to them.

"Sochi-kun," Kushina said as she approached him to engulf him in a hug only for the ground below her suddenly had crystal spikes growing at an impossible speed! Minato saw her and flashed to her grab her before she was impaled by the spikes. The Hokage saw the crystals shatter with a shocked look on his face as he saw it repair itself as soon as he pulled his wife away. Naruto smirks at his parents surprised looks as they look at him, "Oops! Sorry next time it will be a sure death!" he smile that would give a certain snake running for the hills!

'What the hell?' Minato asked himself mentally. 'Naruto wanted to kill his mother!?' he added to his mind.

Sasuke's eyes were wide just like everyone else's when they saw the floor give away then just as quick the floor restored itself.

'What kind of jutsu was that? I'm sure that the floor broke beneath her then it repaired back up,' Sasuke thought, 'whatever it is I must have it, jutsu's like that belong to the Uchiha clan.'

"Sochi-kun, why?" Kushina asked tears flowing freely now.

"I quit being of your family about four years ago," Naruto said moving further away from them, "where may I sit sensei?"

The question knocked Iruka out of his stupor wondering what had happened in the Namikaze family. He of course knew of the boy he save would sooner or later will leave, but he was happy that he came back to all his life scars.

Many of the students just stared if they had any doubts about him not being the Hokage's son they were gone now with his declaration about him not being their child anymore.

"Naruto-kun…" Yuna said in a low sad voice.

"Umm… how about you sit between Yuna and Shikamaru in the middle row," Iruka said without really thinking about the relation between the two.

"Iruka we'll be going now," Minato said to the academy teacher, "and Naruto-kun we will talk after class gets out today."

"Good! The faster we talk the fast I'll go back home with my team," Naruto said without even bothering to look back at the man and his distraught wife, "oh and send someone to dig out one of your ANBUs that is buried in the school yard." He said with a worry tone. "I think I may have gone overboard!"

Minato didn't respond he only picked up his wife and flashed away, the academy students just wondered about what he meant with the buried shinobi. Naruto took his seat next to his former sister and didn't even bother to glance at her.

"Nii-kun," she said softly.

"Don't call me that," Naruto said turning slightly in her direction giving her the same look that Erza gave Grey and Natsu whenever their hate started to rise too high. Yuna quickly cowered away scared, she had never been look at that way. The red head said nothing else to him but began to think of ways to be able to talk to him and get him to open up to her. Naruto smile at Shikamaru, "so…am I still troublesome?" he asked knowing the answer.

Shikamaru chuckles and puts head down and slept, however Naruto knew that he was paying attention.

Nothing more was exchanged between them or any of the students as Iruka began their history lessons making Naruto actually during class making Shikamaru jealousy of that action. Nothing was said until it was lunch time when all the students left to go eat, Yuna turned to ask her brother to eat lunch with her to try and mend their relationship. However when she turned he was gone, her fan club moved in to try and get her to eat with them but she left in search of Naruto. When she did find him he was front Sasuke Uchiha. He ignored him and continued on his way leaving behind one angry clan heir. After that Yuna lost him again and couldn't find him so she just went in search of her friends to eat lunch with them.

She found him again sitting in the classroom after lunch, but before she could approach him Iruka came in and told them to go out to the field for Taijutsu class. The class followed their teacher out to the field to begin Taijutsu spars Yuna knew that Iruka mostly wanted to assess the Taijutsu level of her brother. The red head would lying if she wasn't interested in his Taijutsu, however she was interested in his Ninjutsu, the way he made those crystals below her mother then shatter it was incredible.

"Okay before we begin, Naruto I would like to see where you stand at in Taijutsu," Iruka said once everyone was outside.

Naruto nodded and stepped up to the field and waited for his opponent, he really didn't care who he fought as Haru along with Musica had drilled hand to hand combat skills into him. He doubted anyone here could hold a candle to him or even Natsu and Gray, hell Lucy rarely used hand to hand unless she was forced into it and yet she could hold her own against his mother or even Erza.

"Let's see…Shino why don't you step up," Iruka called the quiet boy, though before he moved, Sasuke stepped up to face Naruto.

"I want to fight him sensei," he said.

"Sasuke…" Iruka began.

"Actually let him… he can use anything as long as I can use," Naruto pulled out the silver sword that had the music symbol on it. "Use my father's sword!" he calmly said.

"Are you sure Naruto?" question the chunin a little worried knowing the raven haired boy was the best in Taijutsu even better than Yuna.

"Yes," responded Naruto.

Sasuke smirk as he got two kunai's and ran to Naruto who was holding the giant sword with one hand. He jumps into the air and try to make cross slash onto Naruto's chest. The silverette just raise his sword and attack Sasuke using the flat of his sword pushing him away. Sasuke was shock he did that! No one had the strength or the skill to do that! He ran to Naruto who just jump over him and just when he was still in the air with Sasuke still shellshock at his action, he kick the foolish brat's head and knock him out.

Everyone mouths were dropped as Naruto safely touched the ground on all fours. "That…was so easy it would a sin to keep playing with a weak immature brat!" he said to himself and put the sword on his back without any problems.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before they knew it school was out and the students began filing out the classroom. Yuna wanted to talk to her brother but she knew that he would be summoned by her father to his office so she headed there to wait for him. When she arrived she saw that her mother was sitting on the couch, her eyes red and puffy from crying, the last time she had seen her like that was when they found out that her brother had ran away from home and excommunicating himself from their clan.

Though she wasn't alone in the office with her father next to her was her godmother Tsunade who had arm around her shoulder trying to console her. Tsunade was like a mother to Kushina ever since she had arrived to the hidden leaf village and was there she gave birth to Yuna and Naruto. Even though she was her godmother, Yuna liked to call her baa-chan. Over to the side stood Yuna's godfather stood looking out the window while talking to his sensei the Sandaime Hokage who had also been called in by Minato. The last two people in the room were looking a little worried, they were Shizune and Kakashi, her godmother's apprentice and her father's last living student, she loved the two as if they were her elder siblings. Though neither could fill the gap left in her heart when she found out about her brother… she could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

The door to the office broke everyone out of their thoughts as the one person that they had been waiting for was tie up by a Weasel mask ANBU who looked a little worn out as if he had been in a fight. "LET ME GO YOU DICK! I DEMEND RESPECT AND RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as ANBU shrugged and dropped him making his face hit the floor.

"Itachi-kun thank you for bringing him," Minato said not caring if his son found out the identity of one of his ANBU he is his son after all. "You may remain here if would want."

"Thank You Hokage-sama, if it's not too much trouble I would like to wait here as I would like to talk to Naruto-Kun after you're done," Itachi said removing his mask and clipping it to his belt.

Minato nodded to the older teen before he turned to his son who was now tapping his foot waiting for him to talk.

"Naruto-kun," Minato began as he stood up and walked around his desk, "I am happy to have you home my son."

"Don't call me that, as I said I quit being a part of this family four years ago," Naruto said stepping back as he saw the man getting ready to try and hug him then pulled out the silver blade for insurance.

"Naruto, I know I wasn't the best father in the world but you have to understand, Yuna needed the training, she has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her, if she does not learn to control she could put her life and that of the village in danger," Minato tried to explain his actions hoping to be forgiven.

"That is no excuse for what you and that woman did to me, all I asked for was some training," Naruto said, "you could have easily train the both of us all you had to do was make a Kage Bushin and have it teach me, yet you didn't. OR you could have your OH SO precious student or teachers to help, but instead you gave them to her! so tell me…how did that help control the Kyuubi charka!?" he yelled and made everyone filch at the truth that he told to them without any problems.

"Naru-chan," Kushina said as she stood up moving away from Tsunade.

"DO NOT DARE TO CALL ME BY THAT!" Naruto said glaring at her as a white and silver aura surrounded his body. Kushina flinched at her baby's cold tone towards her; tears swell in her eyes once again.

"Don't speak to you mother like that brat," Tsunade shouted as she stood up and wrapped the younger woman in a hug and glaring at the blond.

"She has no reason trying to talk to me as if I am her son, she lost her right when she ignored me when I was younger, she could have helped me out, but no she followed him like the fan girl she is," the blond mage said anger in his voice. "Also you also gave everything to my _sister_ and I use the term loosely…so don't think you have the right to scold me.

"I'm so sorry my sochi-kun," Kushina said falling to her knees chanting 'I'm sorry'.

"Naruto I forbid you from speaking to your family like that," Minato said.

"I said she isn't my mother, just like you aren't my father, and Yuna isn't my sister," Naruto said, "My name isn't Namikaze Naruto or Uzumaki Naruto, its Naruto Musica Glory the new Rave master!"

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself, you will always be Namikaze Naruto, mine and Kushina's son," Minato growled.

Naruto suddenly smirk that made everyone felt the temperature dropped very fast! He pulled a scroll that Kushina saw and instantly pale. "I forgot I took the shadow clone jutsu and this little thing. Catch!" he throw gently to his father that caught and the blood ran down his face as well.

He looks Naruto hair color and look at the scroll, he open it and saw different markings then the last time he saw it. "Blood destruction scroll, a powerful technique that can take away bloodlines for only one use."

Naruto heard him and smiles, "Correct. I was able to rearrange and change the seal itself to make a new version of it. I can GAIN a new bloodline, if I throw my old genetic make-up." Everyone realize what he meant.

Naruto made a technique that gives bloodlines, but he use it and he isn't the biological son of his former parents. And it took Minato almost half his life to create some that destroy and took Naruto four years to create that would make villages want in a heartbeat!

"Why…?" Naruto look to his once biological mother and smirk. "Because of the real family that took care, taught, love, and supported me. I wanted to be their son in blood as well so I study for two years on seals and made that." He loves seeing their faces how they have scientifically lost their son.

"Naruto, I know that you're angry, but please listen to sensei, he wants to try and become the family you were all meant to be, he truly is sorry and so am I, I turned my back on someone that I should have been there for and mentor him, yet I wasn't," Kakashi said.

"As I said I have no love for this family or any of you, I am only here for a single reason and that is to make this treaty between Konoha and Fairy Tail," Naruto said, "if this is the only thing you brought me here for then you're wasting my time, because I need to go home pay half my rent to Lucy."

"Naruto-kun, there is another reason I have called you here for, I am willing to train you, I want to teach all of my techniques from my rasengan to my Hirashin to atone from my sins," Minato said, "sensei is willing to allow you to keep the tradition and sign the toad contract or if want Tsunade and Sarutobi-sama are willing to allow you to sign their respective contracts and teach you as well."

"I don't want to sign their contracts, they aren't even strong enough to compare to my spirit and summonings," said Naruto, "and I don't want to learn anything from you anymore, you had your chance to teach me, but you blew it. Sad, but hey it your fault not mine!"

"Onii-chan…" whispered Yuna sadly thinking of what could have happened to her brother during the time he was gone.

Tsunade watched the blond, her anger was reaching its boiling point and was soon about to let the boy have it. It didn't help that he had practically insulted her summons and her skills by rejecting their offer to train him. She had actually been thinking of teaching him years ago when she found out that Yuna would be unable to learn any medical ninjutsu due to the massive chakra reserves and she needed to have perfect control something that was unreachable at her age.

"I heard that you old hag! SEE!? YOU ONLY WANT TO TEACH ME BECAUSE I'M A SECOND CHOICE!" making everyone scare that he read Tsunade's mind and making realized what she did.

"Naruto there is something you need to know," Jiraiya finally spoke up, "when the third great ninja war ended, Minato and Oonoki make a non-aggression pact that would be carried out with a political marriage between you and his granddaughter. And also with Taki that Shibuki father and Sarutobi made as well."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Naruto asked making the toad sage repeat himself, "Look I'm not your son so that deal is invalid and also-" He look said all of a sudden. "I only love one girl in my life and no one would ever replace her especially some loveless political marriage!"

"It's not just that, there is also some a pact with the Nadeshiko village," Minato said, "and to make sure that you do this I will be nullifying the excommunicating papers that you tricked me into signing all those years ago."

"Wrong, you can't do that without my permission, and there is no chance in hell that I am going to give the benefit of using me for your stupidities along with my freedom as a S-class mage," Naruto said as he turned around to leave the office, "oh and I forgot to tell you I was adopted by my real **father** Haru Glory two years ago."

Naruto said no more as he left the office with a smirk on his face something that the occupants in the office noticed. Back in the office Minato was worried as well as Jiraiya; Kushina was crying that her baby no longer wanted to have anything to do with them. Tsunade was disturbed off that a child would talk to his parents in that fashion, yet still felt guilty about the way she had also treated her godson when he was younger and only care for him after the Yuna not ready to learn her lessons. Yes, she was his godmother along with Jiraiya who was his godfather, yet they treated him like he didn't exist and pushed him away with the treatment they gave Yuna. God she felt more awful then when Dan die at least he care for with his last breaths, but Naruto will continued to hate them until they die. Yuna just fell to the ground and lay there as tears ran down and hit the floor, she lost her brother and he truly hates her and the family.

"Minato, what are we going to do, the political backlash will be hard, Iwagakure is one of the five great nations and Nadeshiko along with Taki may not be big but they do have a lot of say in the smaller nations and could get them to stop trading with us," Jiraiya told his student, "sensei what can we do?... Sensei"

When they all turned to see why Sarutobi said nothing they saw that he was no longer in the office and next it was noticed that Itachi had left as well.

On the streets on Konoha, Naruto was heading toward the open training ground that he would be allowed to use until he Minato signs the paper for the treaty. People all watched him walk, many were whispering as they had heard rumors of the Hokage's wayward son had finally come home. They had heard that he was strong by defeating the younger brother of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke. High standing civilians were plotting ways on how to get their daughters to marry the boy as they would definitely benefit from such a marriage.

Naruto saw many give him a smile but to him they were only a bunch of hypocrites, five years ago they were all calling him a liar and attention seeking brat. Just as he arrived at the training ground, Naruto turned around.

"You can come out now," Naruto said with gently smile, "jiji, Itachi-nii-chan"

A small chuckle came from behind a tree as the old man Sarutobi finally came out of his hiding spot along with Itachi wearing his regular cloths with a warm smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun," he said. Itachi just smiles at his brother in all, but blood.

It an instant Naruto crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the old man tightly. "I missed you jiji," Naruto said then let go and bump fists with Itachi. "I miss you too Itachi, sorry for leaving!

Itachi gave Naruto a stern look, "you should have told me you were leaving! Kaa-san was absolute divested and her heart broken!" Indeed his mother was so depressed that the boy she took care of left with a good-bye had her hurt heart. However it was because she actually love Naruto more than a friend or son, Itachi had heart attack when she told and it was funny as hell to her son the king of no emotions have a mental meltdown! She was better when Naruto told her he was fine and will eventually come back to see her.

"Sorry guys, but I just couldn't take it anymore, the pain of being ignored pushed aside was too much, and the night that Jiraiya gave the summoning scroll to Yuna was the last straw," Naruto said, "I never as much got a happy birthday form anyone except for you guys and a few others."

"All that is in the past Naruto-kun we have to look towards the future now," Sarutobi said, "Naruto-kun now tell me why you don't want to sign the Monkey summoning contract I thought that you would want to."

"Actually, I just don't know if my current summons will allow me to have another contract," informed the blond while laughing nervously.

"Well Naruto-kun there is only one way to find out, summon the boss and I will summon Enma to see if the two can come to an agreement," the third told him, "but before that tell me what you're going to do with the contract that Minato has on the line for you?"

"Like I told him, I will not use them in my life," said Naruto with a smirk, "now why don't I show you my summons." He pulls out a platinum key and it glowed like fireworks! "Summon!"

Needless to say Itachi and another Heart attack, while Sarutobi was flying in the air by blood the power of his nosebleed!

**Six weeks later…**

Six long weeks had passed since the since Naruto had returned to the hidden leaf village and those long months had been a rather big pain in the ass. His former family had been doing everything in their power to try and get him to forgive them. They had gone really far, from inviting him to live with them at their compound back in his old room and inviting him to dinner virtually every night, he decline every time. Kushina had once come to his apartment that Naruto had bought for himself to tell him that she wanted to teach him all her knowledge of seals. Naruto told her that he was a master greater than her and anything else that she wanted to teach him was garbage to him and closed the door in her face; he did notice though that the woman left crying and smile to himself.

The incident with Kushina had been the straw that broke the camel's back Tsunade had sought him out the next day to give him a piece of her mind. Nothing bad happened thanks to Sarutobi who stopped his Naruto from almost killing her with his sword.

Yuna tried to talk every chance she get, but Naruto would pushed to a wall and threaten her by ripping her heart and give to the Shinigami. Needless to say she didn't have much of a chance to fix their relationship.

Minato was also someone else who was trying to get on his good side, going as far as telling him that he would allow him to look at his private library to learn anything he liked. The private library wasn't the only thing he was also told that he would be allowed to read the forbidden scroll of seals that only the Hokage was allowed to open. All this was offered to him with the condition that he accepted to marry the Tsuchikage's granddaughter who he found out was named Kurotsuchi and that he would fight with the daughter of the Nadeshiko village leader's daughter. Naruto had been so pissed off with the bastard that he used his crystals to destroy half of his home. Naruto could not bring himself to destroy the precious knowledge that he love with all his soul and heart.

One other person, who was rather persistent, was the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha, who wanted a rematch from the match they had in school. Naruto walked away all the time except for one time that he was cornered by the boy, that he actually fought him and left him tied to a tree with a golden chain. The act had consequences as the Uchiha then demanded that he teach him all this jutsu and other techniques as they should be used by an Uchiha only. Itachi put an end to that by giving the brat a good beat down and then requested Naruto to spar one day with him, something that the blond agreed to. Another person who he was also pestered by was Kushina. Who upon hearing that Naruto used some kind of chain jutsu sought him out to see for herself if it was true that he had inherited her special chakra, again Naruto just told her to fuck off and went his way.

The blond was about to head to get something to eat some ramen when his danger alert went off the scale forcing him to jump away. As he jumped out of the way a wave of what looked like lava hit the place he had been standing on. If he had doubts the liquid being lava they were all gone now as he saw the ground melt away. His attention then turned to the culprit of the attack and was surprised to see that the attack came from a girl who seemed to be a year or two older than him.

She had short black hair and pupil-less pink eyes which are accentuated by her eyelashes which run up in the corners. She wore a red uniform with the right sleeve missing, a lapel over her right leg, a brown flak jacket, fishnet tights with a red skirt over them, shinobi sandals, a pair of black gloves, and a sword strapped to her waist. The one thing that drew the blonde's attention the most was not the fact that she was rather hot, but the headband she had on her fore head, it had a boulder design on it, the symbol of Iwagakure. Now he knew who this girl was, this was the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi.

"Is there a reason you are attacking me Iwa Kunoichi?" the blond asked trying to sound confused and hopefully get her to leave him alone.

"You are Namikaze Naruto are you not?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that I am not, my name is Naruto Musica Glory," Naruto responded.

"Glory…I was told that you are the son of the Yodaime Hokage," she said with a frown. Naruto made a note to kill that bastard later!

"I was his son over five years ago and due to certain circumstances I was excommunicated from his family, so I was adopted by another person who gave me his name," he explained to the young woman.

"Then you are his son and even if what you said is true which we will be investigating, you're still his son, meaning that the alliance treaty is still in effect no matter what," she said reaching for her kunai pouch, "the time for talking is over I will evaluate you here and now to see if you are worthy of becoming my husband, my name is Kurotsuchi though I am sure you already knew that."

Naruto said nothing only waited for her to make her move, he knew that he was strong, and had some real life experience; however this girl was a mystery for him. As he waited for her to attack he failed to notice that others were also watching the fight, in the tree lines Minato stood with his wife and daughter. Next to them stood the Tsuchikage and old short man and beside him stood the same person who had come to see Minato all those years ago, Kitsuchi. The Iwa shinobi were confused as to why the Hokage would kick his only son out the family, though even if he, Naruto, took another family name he was still the man's son and that's what counted.

Kurotsuchi had been waiting for Naruto to begin the fight but when she was that he was not moving, she took it upon herself to begin. Pulling out a pair of kunai's she threw them at him, Naruto seeing the attack jumped out of the way only to have to dodge again as the girl had drawn her sword and was using it. Seeing the blond maneuver out her sword's way she went for an axe kick only to find it blocked by his sword that he garb in a nanosecond. Gritting her teeth the girl jumped away from him to get some distances in between, bringing her hand to her mouth she began to do some hand signs.

"Water style: water trumpet jutsu!" she called out releasing a powerful stream of water from her mouth.

Naruto knew that, that jutsu would cause him some major damage if he was hit by it; he had to take the risk of showing what he was capable of doing. He both put two hands on the sword and smirk as he energy raise enough for _that_! Just as the water was about to hit him, he left his sword and yelled "_**MELFORCE!**_" the sword change shape and color to purple broadsword and releases a powerful burst of air! Making the girl and the jutsu flung back from him and hit a building hard!

The blond turned to leave only to have to dodge again as he felt something coming his way. It the place he had been standing at was now glob of a grey substance, his whipped around as another glob of the same thing came in his direction. The thing hit the ground just in front of him, his gaze fell on the girl who was on her knees panting hard, a smirk formed on her face and he didn't like it. Naruto got ready to jump only to find that he couldn't move the grey substance was holding him firmly to the ground. "Aw shit!" Things weren't looking good for him as he was getting ready to use his sword to break free, until more globs hit his body immobilizing him.

"Checkmate," Kurotsuchi said finally standing up again, "I guess the son of the mighty yellow flash is just a joke, wait till the other nations find out."

'Shit, I was so fucking careless, Gray would be laughing his ass off if he knew I let my guard down for her to be able to attack me,' thought Naruto, 'I guess I have to do this, and I was hoping to keep a secret for a while longer.'

"I guess that there is no choice," Naruto said taking a deep breath, "Fusion move..."

Kurotsuchi was confused at the statement. She was also confused at what this 'Fusion move' could do as she had never heard of any type of jutsu be called that. Her eyes widened and a look of pure shock plastered her face as she saw her lava jutsu was suddenly exploded and shatter into a million pieces. Naruto was holding an orange sword that had blue markings on it. "Explosion + Gravity core: Desperado Blade!" Naruto body seemed to take most of the backlash.

Oonoki was gaping like a fish out water at the sight of the boy breaking his granddaughter's lava jutsu as if it were nothing. He knew that the lava would last a long time and it was really hard to break free from, but here was a boy two years younger than her break it with a weird jutsu he'd never heard of. Minato was in the same boat as the Tsuchikage, he didn't even know that Naruto could do that, did he have the explosion bloodline?

"Damn Minato what have you been teaching that boy?" asked Kitsuchi surprised.

"Nothing," the answer came from Yuna, "tou-san never taught nii-kun anything; we didn't even know he could do that."

Both Iwa shinobi were flabbergasted, no way this boy could have learn or created that jutsu, so someone must have taught him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kurotsuchi finally getting over her shock.

Naruto raise his sword as it went back to its silver form. "The sword of the rave masters, the Ten Commandments it has ten forms and I can combine them to make stronger attacks…like this!" his sword change into the orange blade and made a horizontal slash. **"Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon"** just as the said twelve orbs of energy came from the sword and hit then exploded on the poor girl's body though Naruto held back a lot she would be knock out for a few days.

Although to his surprise she was still awake! What the hell was that jutsu?" she asked and got no answer, gritting her teeth she brought her hands together calling her remaining chakra, "Earth style: Earth Flow Spears!"

The earth below her began to condense transforming it to spikes that headed straight for the blond teen, however when they were about to hit a white circle of some sort appeared in Naruto's hand. The spears of earth shatter in front of her own two eyes, this was not possible it was the only thing that went through the girl's head.

"I guess I didn't tell you, but elemental Ninjutsu is useless against me, I will tell you a little secret of my technique," Naruto said, " I can make crystals be making the stone, liquid, fire, just about anything by harden it's molecules around it."

"But, that's not possible," Kurotsuchi said.

"I don't care what you say, it's time to end this farce of a fight, now allow me to show you another one of my favorite techniques," the blond stated bringing his hands together. A fist slammed into the palm of his other hand, "Crystal Make: Crossbow and Bolts!"

Suddenly Naruto had yellow crystal crossbow in his hands and shot a clear crystal into torso and also stopped her from moving.

Kurotsuchi heard footsteps approach her where she laid, her head moved to see her opponent standing above her.

"You said you came here to evaluate me to see if I was worthy enough to be your husband, but if that also you can do then go home and cry. Because my two female teammates are stronger than that pathetic display of fighting! HELL, Erza can at least make me summon almost all of my swords forms in the first ten second of sparring! Until you can get some power don't think of coming here again!" he yelled at her making her scare and slightly aroused at the power of his voice!

With that Naruto left only to stop when he saw his former parent come out of their hiding place along with the Tsuchikage. Though he was not surprised to see them, he was surprised when three more women came out of hiding as well.

"That was some skills you have their boy," the old man began, "I am most displeased with what I have heard from your father and your statements during the fight."

"Uh… thanks?..." Naruto said in confuse voice wither he meant he was angry at Minato or him.

"Lady Toriko," Minato said drawing the older woman's attention, "If I may ask, what you are doing here, I know you said that you would be coming sometime next week?"

"I came early to see how the fight between them ended and well I have to say I am impressed, so much that it would be pointless for my daughter Shizuka to even challenge Naruto-kun, so I have decided to postpone the fight for a later time, let's say the chunin exams after he graduates from the academy in a couple of years? I shall also inform this to Shibuki" the woman said not knowing that Naruto was going to be leaving very soon.

"Naruto," the voice of Kurotsuchi said, "I won't allow myself to be embarrass like this, I will also fight you in the chunin exams in a couple of years. I will make you fall in love with me and be my husband."

Those were the last words of the girl before she finally passed out.

"We'll see…" Naruto smile at the unconscious girl as he patted her head and pick her up then handed her body to the father of the skill girl. Despite what Naruto said she indeed had skill, but she was still only hitting about 22% of it.

Naruto felt something in the air and started to sweat bullets when he saw a red hair girl with black wing armor holding three familiar people! "Oh shit…Erza is pissed off…and I think she's going to get angrier when I tell her the news… well I live a good life." He looked up into the sky and stuck his middle that look at him. "FUCK YOU TOO KAMI!"

**In heaven **

A goddess was giggling at her little prank, "kufufu…now, now Naruto-kun this all for your own good!"

A woman in black clothing that seemed to be ablaze, she shook her head. "I still wonder why I work for her." She said as Erza was coming for Naruto. "Still I wonder how she takes the news." She wonders.

To be continue

**AK: I hope you all like this chapter and review. Also please check the polls for which girls should be with Naruto you can also put down your choices in your review remember five! Ja ne!**


	3. Banish and Fairy Tail

AK: Everyone I hope you ready for another chapter of the master of the rave!

Nero: also this is kinda short because Azureking is under the weather.

AK: Mostly that my e-mail's aren't getting through it pisses me off man! That's why it short today everyone gomen.

Nero: Also dracohalo117, if you have ideas I'll be happy to hear them you one the few people that inspired me to wirte fanfics! And to my friend ken lim don't worry MoTL is next than Motb after that.

Please enjoy!

Naruto was running and screaming his ass off like headless chicken! Minato grab his shoulders and slap him. Naruto shook his head and thanked him for the slap, "shit! We're all going to die!"

Minato asks why and Naruto simply point up with deadpan expression, "Those people that's why idiot."

Four teenagers around or a bit older than Naruto came from the sky, there were two pairs of male and females that had a weird symbol mark on their bodies making the Yodaime realized that it was the Fairy Tail mark!

The first boy was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. His red Guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. He was around the age of 10 like his son.

The next was girl has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbon. Her cloths wear a white shirt that had a blue cross along with a blue skirt. She has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds silver and gold keys along with a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She was the same age as Naruto and the pink-haired boy. Her mark was on her right hand in pink.

The next guild member of Fairy Tail is the last male, was wearing black shirt with a white coat and brown pants. He had blue hair and his mark was nowhere to be seen meaning it was on his body. He seems to be eleven.

The next girl made Minato almost dropped his guard! The last girl was the spitting image of his wife when he met her in the academy. Long red hair, an anger look, but she wore custom-made armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Her age seems to be the oldest thirteen.

They all glare at the blond master of rave, and said blondie was smile weakly… "Uh…you guys are anger at me….aren't ya?"

**FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!**

**OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN!**

**ICE MAKE: HAMMER!**

**REQUIP! **

"_FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCC CC…"_

Usually when someone is away for a day or even weeks the normal reaction for friends is the feeling of loneliness, but for Naruto's teammates is anger for each a personal reason. For Natsu it's not fighting his best friend and eating buffets all over the continent. For gray it's pretty much the same thing except he wanted to see who can make the best maker-magic statues. For Lucy and Erza…well if the author was to write it down they would kill him, so let's say they…care about the silver swordsman…a lot… it's pretty obvious where the author is leading the readers what the reason is.

So right now, where see Naruto in the Hokage's office frozen, burn, whipped (literary), and stab all over his body. He is now being healed by the only person (in Konoha) he would allow to heal his body… Shizune. Even though Tsunade was being the dutiful godmother to his _sister,_ the young apprentice taught him basic first aid and some basic medical jutsu for emergency uses. This one of the many reason his body didn't have many scars, since Naruto and her save his body from permanent damage. He will be grateful to her until he dies and even then if there is a heaven he would continue to bless her soul.

Naruto now fix up, was sitting on his knees as if making a confession to god that he had committed a sin. In which if anyone met Erza…well, you should know the point. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were apologizing for their… actions, but Erza was a stubborn female usually if this was a different mission or even personal she would let it go after she heard an explanation from the Rave master. But, when she heard he left without a good-bye to leave for his homeland made her heart clench in fear and sadness so she asked (ordered) if Lucy, Natsu, and Gray would accompany her to Naruto's village and talk to him. (Translation: come and help me bring him back or die in the most painful way possible. )

Naruto sigh and stood up then look at the Fairy Queen dead in her eyes. Now one who would do this will usually crumble and kiss her ass, but Naruto bows at her. "I'm sorry, but Makarov-jiji told me to get here ASAP. And do a C-rank mission that pay well enough and that was to finalize with the treaty with Konoha."

Erza look confused after he said the mission as usually she check the mission board to find see the mission for Naruto. Since, he told her to find them because he trains day and night and barely goes to the guild's HQ. But, she didn't see anything like that on the board on both the main floor and second floor; she forgot something that was important. She looks at Gray who instantly was wearing his boxers he shrugged then pointed at Lucy who pointed at Natsu who pulled out a letter.

Minato was smiling at his son's friends although he almost arrests them after they almost killed said boy. "What does the letter say son?" he asked, but received nothing from Naruto but shock and angry expressions from his teammates however.

The third rave master opens the envelope and a transparent old man came into view. "Naruto, if you're reading this then Erza and the rest found you. Listen very as of now you, Naruto Musica Glory, are now on vacation with Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray until I say so. In other words you are banished until I say so." Naruto face was full of shock and fear. The man started to continue, "Naruto...I'm only doing this for you. I've seen you being angry lately and Haru told me that you been have bad nightmares about your former home. I lied to you about the treaty of Konoha and Fairy Tail, so you can go to their without any problems since you choose any mission to pay your rent to Lucy home. You will stay there and do whatever you want until I say so, also I will send missions from time to time so you can pay for Lucy's home. Haru also has something to say."

The old man disappears and a man with silver in his early twenties came. "Naruto how are you? I know that this order must be hard for you to understand, but please do this for your mother and me. Also, Musica's son is going to Konoha within in the next day or maybe he arrived there already. Please try to see this as an opportunity to relaxed yourself and just hang out with your teammates." The light from the letter disappear leaving a Naruto who was crying tears that made his teammates sadden from the news. He started to walk almost like a man who lost everything in his life.

Erza touches Naruto's shoulder who brushed it off as soon as it made contact, and started to run. "NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!" Erza and Lucy shouted as they ran to get their friend.

Gray and Natsu look at each other and glare right at the Yodaime. And they left as they went to help Erza and Lucy track the blond wizard. Minato look at the letter and it had writing on it.

_Dear Minato Namikaze,_

_I have forgiven you for what did to your son, but Naruto will not know that your mistakes cost you the respect of your only son._

_Haru Glory, _

_P.S. I swear to my old sword that I will kill you if you try to force my son to stay there against his will when he's better!_

Minato eyes glare at the paper, "Haru…Glory…I do not care what you done to my son, but he WILL live in Konoha with or without your permission!" he let go of the paper and order his ANBU to get his son and convince him to stay.

Meanwhile, Naruto back was on the ground while more tears flooded down. "Damnmit…why? Why do I have to be the one who just wants to…*_sigh*_ maybe _I _should stay for a while…" he tosses and turns his body trying to think this ordeal through.

"Naruto!" the male look behind himself and saw Lucy. She smiled at him as she sat next to him. "You know…it's thanks to you we're getting a vacation." She looks at him saw his eyes were still a little red. "Naruto…you know we told each other's past…we were deal crappy hand by fate, but even so we made the choices to make what we got into something better…Naruto please don't take this the wrong way, but…" she trailed off making Naruto to asked to repeat what she said. "It's just you been more…more aggressive during your training sessions with Erza and the guys. Sometimes I wonder if you'll accidently killed them because of your pant-up rage."

Naruto raise his body to look at the celestial wizard, "Lucy-chan…I'm sorry for making you worry. I just kept having nightmares that Konoha somehow took me back and you guys…die in war…I just couldn't keep the rage of killing and secluded myself so I wouldn't hurt you all!" he said holding his legs hoping the troubles would go away.

Lucy hugged him from behind and felt him tense up maybe from not getting that much contact from his old life. "Naruto-kun…I promise that Natsu, Erza, Gray, and I will always be right next to you. Remember that even if we do disappear you still have the rest of guild and your _real_ family." She let go and face the other way as her face as flushing so much it could be a beacon.

Naruto smiles and nods, "thanks…I needed that Lucy-chan if there's anything you want- NO! I won't give my only platinum key to you!" he yelled at her when she was digging through his pockets after 'anything'.

"Whoa!" they both froze on the spot as the two mages looks to see Gray blushing, Natsu with confuse expression, and lastly a stoic Erza.

After getting a small beat down from the fairy queen and an explanation. They all had a serious discussion Naruto sigh knowing it was about him, "I know what we need to figure out what to do now?"

Everyone nodded at Naruto, even Natsu. "Should we stay in Konoha?" the self-proclaim fastest mage said.

Erza glares at the direction of Konoha. "I suggest we should leave, we shouldn't force you of all people to stay in that hell again!" Lucy nodded at that suggestion she would rather live in the woods than have Naruto be in constant pain.

But Gray had another idea, "I suggest we stay not only because Naruto can face his past, but we can also relax like the Makarov said!" Natsu reluctantly agree with his teammate.

The team looks at Naruto who will be the tiebreaker. Naruto knew that his friends were looking out for him and his best interests, but in the end it was his choice to stay or leave. "We're staying here." He said as if it was an order getting nods of understanding from the boys, but arguments from the girls. "Look, I know staying in place that beaten the stuffing out of me may not be the most ideal place, but it's the only place I know we can be safe…that was really ironic…but, since Minato Namikaze told everyone my old life they will kiss my ass constantly to get my genes and bank accounts. So not only we will milk this, but get a little revenge on the side!" he said with grin hoping the girls will agree and they did hesitantly, making the rave master asked why the hesitance.

Lucy looks at her close friend, "Naruto I know this may sound rude. But, why are you so stubborn on staying here?"

Everyone looks at Naruto who laughs nervously…and instantly had his head down in shame. "I wanted to play a cruel joke that backfire…again…" Naruto explains that he enlisted himself into the academy and now has to wait a full two years to become a genin and wait another year and be the rank of chunin to official leave Konoha. He smiles with sad aura around him making his friends nod at each other. "We're not letting you do this alone!" they told him in unison making him say the most intelligent thing he could say. "The who with the what now?

Team Fairy guardians (that's my official Naruto team name like please leave a review or a better name in it) came back to the Kage's office. Minato was with the same people that he brought to talk with his son for the first time in four years. Yuna only glare at the girls that were standing on her brother sides, '_HOW DARE THOSE BITCHS THINK THEY CAN STAND NEXT TO HIM!?'_ she thought in pure rage. Minato smiles at the girls that seem to care deeply for his son. "Narut-" "you shut up!" Natsu interrupted the fastest ninja in his time. "We want to you to get the council fuckers here NOW!" He yelled and released some of his flames of anger!

Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were about o yell until they felt the energy from Naruto blade started to rise in tremendous speed and height! "Don't argue and do it!" Minato nodded and got his most trusted ANBU to get everyone.

Now the Naruto and the team are in the council room, Erza can feel the lust and greed of the civilians at her and Naruto. It disgusted her that these people only care about his lineage and would do anything to get it. Naruto started the meeting, "Was everyone told about what has happen over the four years and now Yodaime?" he asked his former father who shook his head. Naruto growls at the fact he thinks that was in Naruto best interest. He told about the guild Fairy Tail, his family, the reason he came back, and lastly the main point of making the meeting… "I have ten requests to make two for each of us." He pointed his team behind him, "if you do not accepted the terms I shall leave and go to either Kumo or kiri!" he shouted hoping to make them understand that he wasn't the weak, frail boy he was a long time ago.

The council began to talk to each other about these mostly arguing with the other that said 'no' and it came to a agreement that they would accept if the terms were fair. Natsu came up first (everyone I would like to see now that Natsu is bit more smart and micro-smudge mature to these situations) "for my two request, the first is that me and my team must be enrolled in the academy. The second is that we want to fight the five most powerful ninja's you guys got!" Natsu told his two and push Gray for his two requests.

The ice-maker instantly was in his boxers, but everyone agree to no speak about it since compare to Might Guy this was tame. "We also want to make sure that there will be no marriage contracts unless we want to! And my second is that you can't force us to give our powers to you, than again you guys don't have the requirement to do it." He then got Lucy in front of him for her turn.

She looks with a strong look on her face. "For my requests I want our team to gain a house and our own training area."

Erza came next with a scowl on her elegant face, "My two are that the Uzumaki's and Namikaze's are not allow to come in contact with Naruto unless it's for a mission or something of great importance! And the other is that when we graduate from the academy we become our own team and without any jonin to watch us!" She glares at Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the rest of people who were trying to get on Naruto's good side.

And finally Naruto's turn, "my two requests are simply, one is that you'll tell the elemental nations that I'm back and a Jinchuriki, and the second is that you'll make a contract with Fairy Tail guild that way I can do my missions for them and I can promise I'll do my best here too."

The civilian council and the shinobi were arguing about listen to the demands until Minato stood up. "SILENCE! We'll agree to the terms!" he looks at Naruto and his team who were talking amongst themselves. '_if this the only way to see my son and protect him then let me see the kami to make this official.'_ He continues, "Within one week Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mikoto Uchiha, and I will be your opponents. Is there any order you want us to fight against?"

Natsu look Naruto who nodded. "Yes. I have theories and matches that could bring the best results to them. The first matchup will be Kushina Uzumaki against Gray Fullbuster, and then Natsu Dragneel against Jiraiya, next it will be Lucy Heartfilia against Tsunade, Erza Scarlet against Mikoto Uchiha, and that leaves…" Naruto trails off and smirks at the fastest ninja of all time, "the fastest mage and the fastest ninja."

Minato actually wanted to fight his son for two reasons. One that if Naruto loses he can definitely say that his son would came to him for help. And two if he does beat him then he would be relief that he can survive against any threat. "The matches will be in that exact order it will be held in the chunin exam arena." Naruto agree to it and left with his teammates. Danzo smirks at this oppenrtutiy, '_my weapon is back with some ammunition to go with it! how nice… now I can control the shinobi age with them! No matter how strong he became anything and everything has a breaking point!'_ he thought as he made plans to take them under his ROOT army.

Naruto and his teammates enter his apartment. Everyone was surprised (except Lucy) that it was tidy, Lucy explain to them that Naruto can't stand for something to be dirty and actually took the cleaning when he was with the Namikaze clan. Also when he left the Namikaze were up to their heads with garbage when Naruto heard that he laugh his ass off at that face.

Naruto made lunch for the team and were once again surprise that the food was glowing like shiny gold! "For Natsu I made all kinds of meat and flambé dishes, for Gray lots of cold food good for long term energy, Lucy-chan I made all of her favorites, and lastly Erza-chan I made you all the cakes you like and some extra sweets that you may like." Naruto and his eyes popped out when his friends already finished! "Damn that was fast!" he laughs at everyone expression the faces look exactly like when a person got laid!

After cleaning and talking what has been going on for the last six weeks at Fairy Tail that everyone was sad that he left without good-bye. He sighs if he knew that it was a vacation he would have said something! Erza blushes at Naruto face she seen his whiskers marks once in a while, but not for very long this the first time Naruto didn't try to hide it, then something hit her. "Naruto-kun…why are you still wearing that same form?"

The rave master eyes widen to huge proportions, "actually I didn't realized that it was still on!" He laughs. He pulled out his sword and channels some energy to it, "**Runesave!"** His sword change shape and color like it did against Kurotsuchi. It was a double-edge sword with a neon green color to it making seem magical than **Melforce** or **Explosion**. He gave it to Erza who had some difficulty lifting it up and gave a small cut on Naruto's chest. His body started to move around as if it was a mirage, Erza and Lucy blushed madly when the illusion stop. Gray and Natsu were asleep when it was over. Naruto smirks when he got his mirror and saw his _real_ body. "Looks like the old man Oberon wasn't kidding about my body turning way better!" he said as his tail move around in amusement.

As the week passed by as the heroes tried to get used to life in Konoha. Erza was constantly getting hit on by fan boys and fan girls that it made he wished that he glare can push them away, but it did the exact opposite! Sasuke lusted after her and demanded that she goes out with him. Erza doesn't even acknowledge his presence. Her grades at the academy were good, but since this strange energy she heard about called chakra she been training herself to ground until he got up to jonin level control (she has Kage level chakra it will be explain why she has huge amounts). She place first in all classes for kunoichi so far and tie with Yuna who always glare at her for no reason.

Gray and Natsu become buddies with Naruto old friends, though the two boys don't really care for learning charka (except Natsu who started to read some fire style jutsu so can eat all he can eat!) they were very strong on Taijutsu and surprisingly concealing techniques! The two boys were at the top ten of the class and the bottom barrel, since they don't give to shits about jutsu's.

Lucy was amazingly great student at written tests and also learning jutsu's! She was second place however since; she doesn't really want to compete with the two hot heads of the village. Though she glad that she now can defend herself in case her summons can't help her and Aquarius would be in a BIG SHOCK when she ever talks back to Lucy!

Naruto was of course the best student Iruka and the other instructors ever saw! He was calm headed; smart as the first Hokage. He was powerful along with being brave! Though, he didn't really care (except for Iruka) that they think of him like that. Naruto was very social with his friends and polite to his senpai and teachers whenever the situation called it. Today was the day they would fight against his former family and the ally's of said family. Naruto wanted to make sure of many things, before graduation like can Natsu eat fire style techniques? Or can Erza S-class mage powers go against an S-class shinobi like Mikoto? And… he really wanted to know…can he really beat down his father along to see who's the fastest?

When class was over he talk to his friends about who they are fighting what they specialize in and lastly how to defeat them. They listen very closely knowing that they would need it. Lucy plan was to summon Virgo, Aquarius, Cancer, and Horologium for Tsunade. Erza's plan was to use anything in her arsenal to beat Mikoto. Gray was finally able to his ice maker magic along with Natsu who were told by Naruto to never show until the week was done. The two had problems listening to that until Naruto told that they would be force to marry ugly chicks and…well let's say these boys now knows what Naruto talking about. Naruto mile at everyone's planning to take down Konoha best ninja's.

Now, Naruto plan was to use THAT against his father…though his friend's advise Naruto to use the Ten Commandments he wanted to go all out.

Erza nodded at her…guild mate- NO SHE MEANT UH… guild ally not mate! Nope! Not mate just ally… anyway yeah it's up to Naruto to let everyone see his true power.

Everyone saw the entrance to the stadium and enter knowing that this will be an important battle for Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope everyone like it please leave review and hope you all pump for the fight! Ja ne!


	4. Fairy Tail VS Konoha part 1

The team enters the arena and saw it was filled from everyone from Konoha, Iwa, and Taki! Naruto glares at the area. "The bastard must tell the villages about this battle." He said to himself rather to his friends. The others sweat dropped at this fact.

Natsu started to stretch and threw punches in the air. "YOSH! Let's kick some ass!"

Gray and the rest rolled their eyes as the five opponents came into their sights! They line up in order from the first match to the last except… Erza glare at her opponent! "WHY IS HE HERE!?" she yelled to Minato. The person that was in front of her was Kakashi, "You told me that the opponent I was facing was Mikoto!"

Minato bows, "forgive me, but Mikoto didn't want to fight you and call Kakashi to take her place." Erza agree with the decision and smiling scaring the rest because now she can really hurt someone!

Naruto felt familiar aura's… he smile and look behind himself and saw the members of Fairy Tail! Naruto smiles at the guild. "Everyone! What are you guys doing here?" he asks as he regains his stoic face for the battle.

Mirajane came up to Naruto who smile at her. "Naruto-kun your _father_-"Naruto jump back as her 'demon persona' came for a second. "He told us about a treaty and this battle, so we beg the master to let us come here." She said in sweet, gentle tone that made Naruto blush. He always did have a small crush on Mirajane, although he had to keep that a secret from the girls.

A big, dark skin with white hair came up, "YO! Naruto I see that you still manly as ever…but, compared to me your still years away!" Naruto kick him so hard he went flying from the arena!

"Aiyaya! I hope you guys like this battle." Naruto chuckles as he smiles at everyone looking at him.

He led everyone to their seats as Erza, Lucy, and Gray went to the challenger's box. The ice maker started a question, "I just realized something." He said making the two girls asked 'what' he continued. "We paired up against people similar to our abilities! For Firebrat and the pervert got paired since Natsu eats flames. I got pair up with the wife for her water powers and my ice maker magic. Then Lucy well I can't say for sure but I think the reason she fighting the old hag must be about their multiple skills and summonings. And Erza is fighting against a fighter who copies other techniques as well as strategist. Then there is Naruto against Minato the two fastest people in the world and something else…" he wonders that if Naruto would really use _that_.

Erza realized that Naruto wanted to see which of them in each category would be the victor! She would not let him down!

Lucy had similar thoughts, but more like wondering if she can beat a woman who can level a forest with a single punch!

Naruto came to them and told them that a knockout or surrender would win the match. "So… who do you think will win this match?"

Everyone face went into a deadpan expression, "Natsu." They all said in unison.

Naruto watches the battle as his eyes turn from Deep Ocean blue to bright green eyes with a silver cross. _'Leafa-chan…I thank you for giving your eyes and these powers to this pathetic human…'_ he smiles gently while one person saw his change…Yuna… who was watching Naruto with love in her eyes and hate with the girls.

Meanwhile, with Kurotsuchi she came to see Naruto battle hoping that he'll use his all powers and give her an idea for her training to fight against her fiancée again. '_I hope Naruto's battle can tell me a lot about his skills.'_

"Excuse me miss." A gentle voice came from Kurotsuchi's right to see a silver gentleman with sword on his back with a woman with brown hair. "Is it alright to seat next you?" he asks.

The Iwa Nin nodded her head. "Sure, who are you guys?"

The man smiles, "I'm Haru Glory and this is my wife Elli we're your fiancée adopted parents!" he said with a smirk as her face turn into sudden surprise!

In another section of the seats Shizuka and her mother along with Tokiwa were waiting for the battle so they can accurately measure Naruto power. Until a young man of the same age of Shizuka came, "umm…is it alright if I sat here? There's not much seats left." He asks and got a nod from the mother of the fiancée of Naruto Musica Glory. "I can't wait for this battle!" he said with glee.

Shizuka looks at the boy something about him seems familiar…

Her mother smiles at the boy, "Indeed, I wonder how long Naruto's team will last against the FIVE most powerful shinobi of this village." She said.

The boy smirks, "I think it the other way around ma'am!" he laughs heartily.

Although Tokiwa didn't find it amusing as he did. "I understand if you think that Naruto MAY have a chance to beat his father, but the others can't stand against them." She told the boy who merely shrugged.

"Don't underestimate my brother, if I was ya lady. He is the rave master along with two other titles that only legends can have." The women eyes widen and asked who he is. He smiles and shows his left arm it had two symbols, both of them the older females knew the Musica clan symbol and the Fairy Tail guild mark! "Nero Musica, Fairy Tail's greatest master of weaponry!" he shouted as other people look at them. "ALSO…" he lifted his left arm and did the Fairy Tail gesture for 'number one!' "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE GREATEST GUILD IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

And watching from another part of the arena, of soon-to-be match, it was Shibuki and green-haired girl with orange eyes were looking at the event. "Shibuki-sama must I marry this boy?" she asked her superior.

Shibuki sigh as he told her that he wanted to keep her safe, she was such a nice, optimistic girl but after years of abuse she never cries, smile, or get anger she lost all hope for humanity except her mother who recently pass away and Shibuki who always took care of her. "Please listen to me Fu I want to do this because he may break your shell and get you back to normal. Also to keep the villagers away from you." he said in pleading tone. She finally went to go with it.

"Hey, mind if I sat here?" The two look at a male in his mid to late twenties with black hair and silver spear. "I lost my son, but he is old enough to watch his butt."

Shibuki gesture the seat the man took. "Sure!" the man thanks him and sits down. "Are you from where the Fairy Tail folks came?" he asked the stranger who nodded. "Ohh! So are you related to any of them on the field?"

The man nods again, "yeah the blond one." He said and pointed at Naruto and got a can of beer for him and passes another to the male of Taki. "I'm his uncle Hamrio Musica and Naruto Is my godson if anything happen do his parents the kid's life was a tough one I'll tell ya that."

Fu looks at the man, "and why is that?"

Musica looks back and finished his beer, "Because…he's like you girl…a Jinchuriki but his family didn't care for him until it was too late."

And we finally reach the battle Natsu and Jiraiya were facing each other. The dragon slayer looks at the failure of a godfather, "OI teme, how do you like to be cooked original recipe or extra crispy?" he smirks as the white-haired pervert glares at him.

Jiraiya looks at the boy, "your parents must have not raised you well!"

…

…

…

…

…

Naruto face-palmed and sighs, "well at least the books will die with him." He said knowing full well not to click Natsu's berserker button.

Natsu had angry scowl on his face and looks at Naruto, "START THE MATCH MAN!"

Naruto pull out his T.C. sword and put in under his feet, "**Fusion move: Gravity Core + Melforce: Gravity Force!"** His sword change into **Melforce** and he floated and reach above the middle of the battlefield. "GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TODAY IS SPECIAL TREAT FOR EVERYONE; THE FIVE MOST POWERFUL MEMBERS OF BOTH KONOHA AND FAIRY TAIL ARE GOING TO BATTLE! The first match is Natsu Dragneel vs. Jiraiya of the sennin! Let the match start!

Natsu ran straight for the toad sage and started throwing punches and kicks as fast as Minato can! But the teacher of the Yodaime caught or blocks them all; this little dance goes on for a ten minutes. When Jiraiya let down his guard after every ten-hit combos Natsu smirks! "GOT YOU NOW! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!" Natsu put his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before he exhaled a jet stream of fire! Jiraiya use the substitution jutsu and narrowly escapes! "Damn!"

Jiraiya was perplexed how did the boy who was 1/6 of his age made fire jutsu big and powerful as that! Before, he can continued his thoughts Natsu jumps into the air, and then ignites two streams of fire from their hands and yelled out, "**Fire dragon's wing attack!**" the streams hit Jiraiya pushing into the wall in making spider cracks on them. "So are you ready to admit defeat you old fart?" Natsu said smug tone.

Jiraiya spits out some blood and got ready to attack, He summons a medium frog that spit put oil then the toad sage use a simple fire jutsu and half the arena's field was covered in flames!

Nero eyes narrowed, "he's a dead man now!"

Shizuka smirks at him, "I guess you overestimated your friend."

Nero sighs, "And I guess I underestimated your idiocy!" The girl glares at him and demands what he meant. "Watch and learn baka when you mess with fire dragon slayer!" Before she can retort the heat of the stadium increase dramatically and she look at the part of arena that the flames were being…EATEN!? Natsu mouth was open and the flames were going into it! He smirks at the stun old man. "NOW, I GOT A FIRE IN MY BELLY!" he use the flames to propel himself to Jiraiya in great speed! Natsu had a serious face which usually use one thing…pain and LOTS OF IT! "IT'S OVER FOR YOU TOAD SAGE! **CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON FIST**!**" **Natsu roars like a dragon scaring the crowd as he ignites his fists with large, light spheres and started to give rapidly punches to Jiraiya! "THIS FOR NEGLECTING NARUTO!" he gave a few hundred punches again! "THIS FOR DESTROYING HIS CHILDHOOD AND GIVING EVERYTHING TO SISTER UNTIL YOU NEEDED HIM FOR YOUR SAKES!" he sends a few thousand punches. "AND THIS FOR THINKING YOU CAN ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT HIM WHILE ME AND FAIRY TAIL ALREADY DO!" he send one last fist to the foolish godfather of Naruto Glory.

Everyone was silent as Natsu smiles to himself. "Well…it's Grey's turn to kick some ass!" he walks to the stairs as the ninja's swore they thought he was a Jinchuriki!

Naruto who was hovering was smirking at the reactions of his family! "Well folks that was a real dragon slayer! If anyone thinking he's a Jinchuriki you're dead wrong! He has the ability to control and eat fire! The more fire he eats the more powerful he becomes! He IS a true slayer of dragons!" he yells to the crowd earning confuse looks at the mention of Dragon slayers.

The next match is Grey Fullbuster the master of ice and Kushina Uzumaki the goddess of water starts now!" the blond yells and getting the crowd excited he makes Ten commandments return to it original form and lands with his team. "Erza-chan is Natsu okay?" he said knowing that Natsu advance spells cost a lot of power.

Natsu gives him the thumbs-up and stuffs his face with food.

Erza glares at him making the dragon slayer take slow bites, and looks back at her crush…she means ally! "So Gray's fighting against your mother?" she stop as Naruto's eyes turn dark and evil. "Sorry, Naruto-kun." The boy eyes soften.

He sighs as Grey walks down without any advice to fight her, "even though I hate her she might be a little too much for Grey…" he said making Lucy wonder what he meant. Naruto notice it and started to speak, "my mother was the previous Jinchuriki and the last of the village hidden by whirling tides, along with the title of water goddess she is a water specialist and the best one there is."

Erza also had a confuse face, "but wouldn't that be helpful to Grey since he can freeze it? When we know that magic and charka are very close to the point that Natsu can drain it then use it as a source."

Naruto nodded at the statement. "True however… Uzushiogakure had ice, crystal, and storm bloodlines there before it was destroy and _Mother_ was able to make sure that if she meet an enemy one day that can use her water jutsu's against her by making it immune to anyone else by making her charka special like her chains." He explains as they realized what he meant. She is the perfect user for water by making sure no else can use it.

Grey and Kushina face off in the field. The once mother of Naruto Uzumaki smiles at Grey, "Please to meet you Grey-san I hope we have good match."

Grey didn't say anything as his grey eyes looks at the woman, "Listen woman I don't care if you actually care about me or you just want to use me for info on my friend and fellow magic-maker." He bluntly said as he got into a stance and slams his fist into an open palm. "GET READY, CAUSE I AIN'T HOLDING BACK FOR NARUTO'S SAKE!"

Kushina just frown as she got out her katana, "fine, I wanted to be your friend, but it seems that you don't trust Konoha either."

She ran up to him and tried to slash his chest. But he jump up and yelled out with his arms stretch out, "**Ice-Make: Prison!"** Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap Kushina!

She looks at the cage, "ice style!? But, the bloodline was destroyed from what I heard from Kiri!" She didn't have time to think as Grey got out his next line of attack.

"**Ice-Make: Saucer**" Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, it look like a buzz-saw, which he launches at the water goddess.

Kushina uses the water in the air to create moisture in the sword and made the droplets boiling hot. She cut the prison with ease and escapes before she was hit. "What are you?" she asked the ice mage.

He shrugs, "just a mage, who wants to beat the last living crystal maker." He said and pointed at Naruto. "Naruto may not be the closest person I know, but he still damn important to me as family! So that means I'll kick your ass and back if I have to." He said as he prepared for the next attack. "And let me said this you have no right to call yourself his mother! A real mother would sacrifice her life for her family and only you gave up was his childhood for your favorite child! And I'll you that what you and the blond haired bastard has done to him!"

Kushina face was covered by her hair's shadow… "N…ht…"

Gray asked her to repeat what she said, Kushina lifted her face and everyone in the stadium knew that she was out for blood. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" she made hand-seals that were impossible for Gray to keep up. "Whirlpool style: Deep sea drill!" Kushina gather up all the water that was in the air and made it into a sapphire color drilled made of water that was connected to her right arm!

Grey put his hands on the ground. "**Ice-Make: Shield!" **He back away from the shield slightly worried that the magic shield of ice might break from the massive power of the drill! And it did Kushina speed was so fast, Grey was caught off guard and was drill in the stomach. "**Freeze!"** he grab the drill, but to no luck it didn't freeze! He had to do _that_…Kushina threw him off her arm that drill was turning slightly purple from the blood she got from Grey stomach.

"What is that all you got?" she asked as Grey knew one thing that will piss her off and fast.

"Not really compare to Elie-san you're weak than again she taught everything and care for him while you didn't give a shit as you just cry in your village hoping to come to a failure of a mother that you are!" he spat!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kushina hair started to float in nine different tails; her eyes were glowing with the intent to kill. "I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR SOUL APART!" She ran to Gray, but sloppily since grey can see her movements.

Grey smirks as she was in prefect distance for him to use it, he close his eyes and made sharp blades made of red ice on his arms. When she was in front of his like a mad beast and thrust her arm to get his head, Gray simple and carefully move to evade it. When Kushina was still registering what happen Gray slashes her upwards to the air and attack up to six times in crescent moon slashes! She fell to the floor knock-out with Gray almost joining her! "I win…" he falls to his knees with a smile that he won.

Naruto picks him up and asks Shizune to get him to a hospital. He use **Gravity Force **and announce the next fight. "I hope you all like that battle between elements! Next is great treat for all you folks a tag team match! Erza Scarlet and Lucy V.S. Tsunade and Kakashi which one of these pairs will win!?

End chapter

**AK: I hope you all like this chapter and the fusion move I got for Naruto! Also I would like to mention that Fairy Tail and Naruto will be over or less crossing arcs together, because I'll give you the idea I got Chunin exams invasion and Phantom kidnaps Lucy! Also I got a little preview of the next match Naruto and Minato showing Naruto true powers he gains two of the most powerful magic know to all of magical world!...and you have to till next chapter!**

_Preview!_

_Naruto slams Minato against the wall as the Yodaime was helpless to see his son devoid of any emotion! His eyes were green with silver cross in them, blond hair that was more elegant than Minato's, but face…there was no joy or anger in them just emptiness…he looks at the girl behind Naruto, She has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes that were more or less like battle robes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower like hair band. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her_ _hair. The thing that stood out more than her goddess-like beauty was her pointy ears. In the beginning of the battle she was happy to see Naruto, but now is if they're connected by a strange power, she had no emotion on her face as well._

_Minato feels cold, dark energy from Naruto's hand compared it the energy he felt before the battle start it was nice and warm…THAT'S IT! Minato smiles at his son. "Naruto-kun…the Namikaze clan we possess the ability to sense an enemy movements and strengths. In this battle I sense you have strong will and mind, and you can elude any danger. You also have excellent judgment and keen strategies, but what is the most frighten of all my son… despite any can of danger comes into your way…" he stops and remembers the powers and flawlessness of his son's moves that made him pale in comparison. "Your heart doesn't waver beneath that cold mask of yours my son." He looks at Naruto that was still stoic. "I can only image that tremendous hatred you hide inside that kind heart of yours…" still nothing… "but, is it me that's the cause?" nothing "Kushina, Yuna, your godparents?" nothing "the girl behind you or even yourself?" a twitch…almost impossible to notice even if your starring him down like Minato was, but he indeed caught it. "What did she do to you? Broke your heart? No, you seem happy to see her…she die didn't she?" he asked Naruto cold eyes widen! "You let her down and you hate yourself and continued to blame on only you can…you!" _

_Naruto's harden in angry he threw the man down to the floor and when Minato caught his breath he saw his son summoning a magic circle that smaller than the others he had, but It glows like crazy! The once again blond start his spell "Heaven's…last…f-"the girl put a hand on him. _

"_Don't Naruto-kun, it waste of strength and time." They both look at each other's eyes. Minato began to pull a kunai. However Naruto lifted his arms and pointed his index fingers in two different directions…when he spoke everyone heard two voices at once. "__Crystal dragon topaz lightning__/ __**Prince of the Fairy first magic: blades of the northern winds!" **__Minato watch in horror in the directions of where the spells headed! "Kushina, Yuna NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**AK: I hope you like it! And if you guess who the girl you get a cookie! Please review and checkout my new fanfic, you all love it I promise! Have a nice wheeee!**


	5. Fairy Tail VS Konoha part 2

_**AK: HA I knew that everyone will get Leafa right on the bat! This battle is somewhat not most greatest works, but I hope you guys still like it! **_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

Lucy and Erza went down together to the tag battle. Lucy was slightly relieved that she wasn't going fight Tsunade by herself in the end. Erza was more appropriate against the woman, Lucy wonder why she let Natsu drag into this…oh wait it was for Naruto! Both remember what Naruto told them, Tsunade was a medical ninja but had super strength like Elfman when using his magic. Kakashi was all-rounder including weapons and other situations that called for it. Erza wants to battle against Kakashi to see how he fair against her requip magic, but for Lucy's sake she would fight against Tsunade.

Lucy look at her keys, she just recently received Virgo from Naruto on her birthday and not yet made a contact with her. And she had the others except the **Canis Minor** that Naruto took and keep for himself saying that it's the only silver key that will work for him and only him.

They made to field and Lucy's was already having second thoughts about the battle. True that she can fight back using jutsu's, but she was still a novice compared to Yuna and Erza. But, for Naruto sake she would do her best. Kakashi reading a certain orange book and Tsunade with look full of anger. Naruto was flying above them with his fusion sword **Gravity Force** and announced the battle.

Erza summons her blade out making Kakashi eye narrowed at her ability he pulls on his headband and raise it so his left was in view. Erza know what was this power, Sharingan from what Naruto told her anybody who has that can copy any jutsu except for bloodline ones. Tsunade already had her charka enhance her fist and body. Lucy pulls out her golden key, "OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

She move her hand forward and turn it making a bi-pedal bull with a giant axe appeared from the ground! "MOOOOOOOO!" the giant bull yelled out to the world and flex to its master. "Yo, Lucy how it going?" he said while staring at her body.

Lucy sighs knowing full well about his perverted mind. "Listen, I need your help against Naruto's village most powerful enemies!"

The bull's go-lucky attitude died and become serious. "Naruto's village?" He was angry not with the Rave master, but with the fact that they were in the hellhole that Naruto life began. He and the celestial spirits silver, gold, and platinum agree to help Naruto when the time comes. "Lucy…" the girl looks at Taurus and nods. "Today's you can summon any spirits regardless of the days off they have today it's okay to summon any of us." Lucy was shock, but smile knowing the spirits took a liking to Naruto for many reasons.

The bull walks up and gets the ax out. "It's time to fight!" The bull roars as the ninja in front of them feels the power.

Erza decides to go all out, "Requip!" her body glowed as she armor change "_**Entei no Yoroi! -Flame Empress armor-**_" This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs.

Kakashi went up and attack her with his kunai! Erza stops it with her sword that was bright red and beautiful to look at. The two went into full on knife to sword dance battle! Everyone knew that Kakashi was one the best jonin they had along with Anbu before he quit and become Yuna's teacher for Ninjutsu.

The battle seemed even before Kakashi jump back and made fireball jutsu that would kill anyone! But when the flames clear Erza still standing her body completely fine as if the flame didn't touch her! She smirks at Kakashi shock, "You seemed shock perhaps I can enlighten you! My magic abilities are switching my armors that each has its own abilities and I have mastered all of them along with swordsmanship." Kakashi had one word that came into his mind when she said that. 'FUCK!'

Meanwhile Lucy and Taurus were fighting against Tsunade in equal strength! Lucy was happily surprised that she was against Tsunade. She kept up by using enhance her own body with charka besides the rush of energy it was perfectly fine with her.

Taurus was having trouble attacking Tsunade his inner pervert told he NOT to attack, but he did in last second making Tsunade barely escape from each attack. "Uh…Lucy you might switch me ooout! I can't really fight against woman with this prime of a body!"

Lucy nod and called back Taurus, she pull out Virgo's key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" after the ground broke apart and someone came out of it spinning in the air.

The person lands gracefully while bowing to Lucy. It was a pink haired girl wearing a maid outfit and had chains on her wrists! "You've summon me mistress?" the girl said.

Lucy nod, "Listen can we work the details for the contract later?"

"Of course, mistress." Virgo said.

"Do you really have to call me that?" she said pointing out to the crowd that males were blushing from the imagination of the word mistress.

Vigo looks at Lucy's whip, "How about Queen?" "NO!" "Maybe Hime?" Virgo asked

Lucy smiles at that, "Ooh, definitely that!" she realized Tsunade was about to hurt them! "Virgo can you help me fight this woman?"

"Yes hime!" she move her chains around and trap Tsunade, "Punishment for this woman hime?" she said.

But, Tsunade broke them and punch Virgo! "Take that!"

Lucy force Virgo to return to the celestial world. "It's no wonder that she's one of the Sannin!" she pulled out from her back pocket a platinum key! She looks at it Haru gave to her before she left to find Naruto. It was one the 5 most rare keys even by its color stander, since it has the Opal stone decorated on it. "Here goes nothing! Open! GATE OF THE PLATINUM KALEIDOSCOPE!" Lucy felt all of her energy double then taken away in an instant!

The key disappear and in its place was small doll holding a _kaleidoscope tube made of platinum. It moves as winding as sounds came from it. It walk to Lucy, "_Excusez-moi, are you madame Lucy?" the doll asks.

Lucy nodded at the doll, "Yes I am."

The doll nods, "Bonne (Good)!" The doll looks at Tsunade. "What is going on?"

Lucy explains to the doll about the battle, "I see, Madame Lucy my powers are not for fighting." Lucy cried waterfall tears, "but!" she stops as the doll looks at Naruto. "I can summon different versions of anybody to aid you!"

She looks at Naruto, "Use Naruto as the medium!" The doll looks at Naruto then points at him with her little toy. A giant multicolored magic circle appear under the little doll feet. "_**La porte de kaléidoscope de convocation!**_ (Kaleidoscope's gate of summoning!)" Suddenly a giant silver giant was behind Lucy as she pale at the size of it! It was like she was grain of race to the Kyuubi! It opens showing three different Naruto's!

The first was wearing a black suit that had a symbol of blue Pegasus his face was incredibly handsome and some little sparkles were around him. He had blue hair that was deep as his eyes color.

The second was also wearing a suit but had a very serious face and he was holding a gun. He had silver hair that was slick back.

And the third Naruto had long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He is has a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth that were sharp as knives. His blue consists of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wears a white and dark red skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder. (Basically looks exactly like Zancrow)

Lucy blush at them as multiple _ideas_ came into her mind. '_Bad Lucy! Don't think of your friend like that! Even if you have the greatest experience in the bed! WAIT HOW THAT IDEA CAME HERE!?'_

Meanwhile Erza just had beaten Kakashi with her flight armor. "That was tough battle Kakashi-san." She told him as he lay on the ground beaten and slashed up.

He looks at her with his Sharingan, "I admit you Fairy Tail members are too strong…but, Naruto belongs here you don't-"she step on his chest with hate in her eyes.

Erza requips into her normal armor and glares at Kakashi, "We don't claim that Naruto belongs to us! You all think that we force Naruto to stay with us, but that's garbage! If Naruto wants to leave we will let him go without ever talking to him again. He loves Fairy Tail not your village that only cares about him when you need him. I agree with Natsu when I say this YOU ARE ALL FUCKING IDIOTS!" she said making her team smile at her loyalty to her friends. She looks where Lucy summon the three Naruto's!

The three Naruto's looks at each other and look at Tsunade. The serious one turns to the doll with the kaleidoscope, he stares at the toy. "I suppose you summon us?" he asked

Lucy nodded as she felt the energy from the three. "Yes..." she said quietly.

"Hmm…and I here I thought that Zelretch-jiji was the only one capable to use kaleidoscope magic." He said to himself. "I am Naruto Kaminski, Konoha's first magus killer." He said making Fairy Tail gasped at this information. Magus killers were the worst scum on the planet, but they are the strongest killers in the wizard world!

The Blue Pegasus Naruto bowed, "I'm Naruto Vandalay Kotobuki the son and only student of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!" he said as he did some poses! "YES! I'm Blue Pegasus's strongest male fighter, BRO!" Erza back up from the boy. She likes Naruto a lot, but she hated and slightly feared Ichiya! "Where am I anyway, bro? I was talking to _my honey's_ a just before I arrived here."

The craze Naruto laughs, "ME TOO! SHIHEHEHEHEH!" he laughs darkly. "I was talking to my girlfriends Cana-chan and Mira-chan before I came here! I'm Naruto Cheney of Sabertooth and honorary member of Fairy Tail!"

The Mirajane and Cana were shocked that they were dating that crazy version Naruto!

Kaminski (I'm going to refer them by last name) looks at the craze boy, "It would seemed that Lucy-san has summon us from our respected universes."

The Cheney seemed confuse, "HUH!? What cha talking about!?" he yells at Kaminski.

The mercenary wipes his face from the spittle from the savage, "You see, there's a universe that holds a different reality. I was neglected by my family from my baby twin sisters." Minato and Kushina were sadden by the news that even in another universe that they treated Naruto like that. "I killed my adopted mother to save Konoha's destruction. I become a killer to protect the world from evil." He said as the Naruto Glory parents both adopted and former blood cried at the boy misfortune.

Vandalay puts his back, "I'm sorry to hear that, bro." he said with all his sympathy. "I was the same as well before my father save me from that as well bro."

They both look at Cheney, "I was kick out of Konoha when I was like…what uh…I think five. Not by my parents by the elder council Danzo and the two old fuckers." He smirks, "I burned their asses slowly after gaining the power of the multi-elemental God slayer magic!" he smiles.

Naruto Glory floated down to see them; "whoa!" he looks at the three. "So like are all of you…us…whatever are good?"

Kaminski nodded, "yes. Despite my…actions I do care of being a hero…" he said ruefully.

Vandalay smiles, "I am hero of justice for all women and children! Of course I'm a hero!"

The last one frowns sadly, "Uh…actually I'm not really into good or bad I just fight for the hell of it…then again, I nearly killed that oracion seis guild when Cana and Mirajane were badly injured." Cheney said not knowing that he was indeed a hero.

Glory pointed to enrage Tsunade, "Y'all might wanna knock her out before leaving." He said slightly scare of the woman.

The savage raise his hand, "Ohh, ohh! I can hurt her?!" he begs like a child. And grinned when Lucy and the rest of the Naruto's 'okay'd' it. "SWEET!" he spreads his arms. "**Water Goddess cage!" **He made a cage made of black water and trap Tsunade in it who tried desperately to get out. "HEHEHEHE! I suggest you don't even try old hag! This is the sacred water of Gods no matter what you can't escape from it!" He said.

Tsunade started to choke on the water, the cage of water evaporated releasing Tsunade from drowning. Lucy looks at the doll that uses her scope again, "It time to go back!"

Lucy was surprise at the power of the other Naruto's power, "Sorry for calling you all out here."

Kaminski shrugs "Don't worry next time call us for a real challenge."

Vandalay nods and gives the thumbs up, "Oui, please take of yourself Lucy-san."

Cheney smiles, "As long I can fight bring anytime…except when I doing my girls! HEHEHEHEHE!" making the girls he mentions blushed hard.

The doll summons the gate and the Naruto left one by one. "Madame Lucy I need to inform you that you can only summon me once a month. And also you can summon only three versions of the person you want me to summon." The doll leaves in puff of smoke and its key appear back in Lucy's possession.

Lucy falls from the energy drain from the summoning of the doll, "Wow! Platinum keys ARE the most powerful!" she was lifted up by Erza who was smiling at her.

However Erza was about to fall to until Naruto grabs both of their arms. "Sheesh girls don't overexert yourselves." The girls blush from the gentle contact from their crush. He leads them up to Fairy Tail seats. When he saw his sister in front of them, "Yuna…" he said in silent anger.

"Let me take them up, nii-kun…you need to fight tou-san." She asked with a smile. Normally Naruto would walk them down, but he wanted to finish this as soon as possible. He looks at the two girls in his arms that they smile and nodded to him.

"Fine." He gently gives the girls to his sister's arms. He left to fight against Minato Namikaze.

Yuna glares at the two girls in her arms as she walks to their friends. Lucy and Erza knew that Yuna was in love with Naruto and hate anyone who's near him.

Naruto reach to the entrance to the match where he saw Makarov and Haru waiting for him. "Dad, Old man." He started

Haru smiles at his son, "Hey Naruto, How've you been since you stay in Konoha?"

Naruto smiles back, "well, I don't have any more nightmares. And Lucy and Erza told me that my anger is almost gone." He said making the old man smiles at him, but frowns.

"Naruto…You do realize that the outcome of this battle will affect the outcome of your banishment for Fairy Tail…right?" Makarov asks.

Naruto nodded, "hai…but I still don't know what to do."

Haru looks at Naruto, "Remember the training from Crystallux, Oberon, and…Leafa." He said the last name in a sad tone.

"Perfection, Honor, and…forgiveness and redemption." Naruto recited from the lessons he learned.

Makarov nods, "Naruto you must show me what the powers of the crystal dragon and the fairy king and princess. In the end... the way you beat Minato-san will show me that how you grown and if you deserve to come back to Fairy Tail." Naruto leaves without another word.

He sees his former father and takes a breath. '_If defeated him in the way I planned I won't return to Fairy Tail. But, if I defeat Minato without it, I'll come home to them." _This is maybe the mostdifficult battle for Naruto both physically and mentally.

_**AK: Well…The next chapter will have the battle between Naruto and Minato.**_

_**Now this is important! Depending on your reviews I want to see should Naruto completely defeat Minato like I plan?I hope my fate stay night fans like Kaminski Naruto showing up. the other two Naruto's are just ideas I may do in the future.  
**_

_**If so that means Naruto will not go to Fairy Tail and it will be mostly a canon story from there.**_

_**But if you want him to him defeat Minato without all that power, He'll be able to go back to Fairy Tail and there it'll start from my ideas with a bit of Fairy tail canon. **_

_**I also will out this fanfic in the crossover section and set up a poll I hope every will send a review. I was also thinking of adding Cana and Mirajane into the harem should I add both of them or just one? And don't worry about Fu, Shizuka, Kurotsuchi, Mikoto, Konan, Samui, Mei, and Yugito. They will be with Naruto regardless but if you choose the first option it will take time and Naruto won't completely trust them like Lucy, Erza, and Kagura (Mermaid Heel guild). But option two will make Naruto trust them and ect. ect. Have a nice wheeee!**_


	6. Fairy Tail VS Konoha Final

_**AK: WELCOME! I really work hard on this chapter! And now its Q&A time!**_

Rikudou Naruto: If you want to talk about that story I'm willing to listen send me a PM.

Emilbootanimefreak: If Naruto leaves it won't be the last of Konoha I promised and Yuna plays an important part to Naruto forgiving his clan or not.

fred872: stick around to find out!

Dregus_: depends later in the story!_

_Flashback 3 years ago three months since Naruto departure_

_Naruto and his cousin Nero Musica in front of this beautiful girl and boy while his parents and the girl's parents. Naruto look at the two carefully the girl standing in front of him was wearing a green and white robes with a sword on her left side. The boy standing next to her was wearing a all black jacket and cargo pants he had heavy double-edge sword on his back. Naruto points out his hand, "I'm Naruto Uz- I mean Musica Glory."_

_The boy wearing all black shakes his hand, "Kirito. And this is my little sister Leafa." The girl shyly was waving at Naruto._

_Nero also gives his hand and introduces himself. Haru and the rest finished talking and look at Naruto, "Naruto we need to leave you with Oberon and his family for a while is that okay?"_

_Naruto looks at Haru and nods, "how long?" He asked. _

_Haru look at Naruto, "technically six months."_

"_Technically?"_

"_You'll be spending six years in the fairy kingdom since time moves faster there and you will be also learning fairy magic." Haru said._

_Naruto smiles "Don't worry dad I know you guys will come back!" After Haru left while telling Naruto he'll train his son how to use the Ten Commandments. _

_Naruto smiles at the six years of training he gets…but he doesn't know how this will affect him later in life._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto was in front of his father, the Fairy Tail guild saw his eyes were filled with anger and hated.

Minato saw the look as well, the years of hate store from his neglect for taking care of one child. "Nar-"

"STUFF IT!" the new rave master yells, "I came here to finally let go all the hate I've kept for some many years."

Minato gives sad look, "Naruto why can't you understand that helping your sister was the best choice for the village."

Naruto sighs, "I never said that wasn't the best choice…but, that didn't mean you can neglect one child for another nor that means I can forgive you." he said. "But, another reason I hate you…you always put the village in front your own family first."

Minato sends a glare, "it's my job Naruto! I think of these villagers as my own family."

Naruto smirks, "So how come I can't think of Fairy Tail like that? How come you think of them like that after who know how many beatings I've received from them?" he told Minato who waver at the truth.

Naruto pull out his sword and stabs it into the ground. "I will defeat you in my way, Namikaze-sama." He said in serious tone.

Minato flash behind him, "I'm sorry Naruto but I'm the fastest human alive there's no way you can match it."

Naruto smirks, "Let me ask you a question dad…do fairies exist?"

Minato shook his head, "there's no such thing."

"Actually they are real. I met and live with them over six years. I spend my six years training with my best friends Kirito and…" he stopped as he almost said her name. "And…Leafa, I also fought against other fairies to match my skills." He said remembering the close fights he had that made him stronger.

"I don't believe you. Your ten years old…" he trails off as his son spouted wings and float into the sky.

"Like I care in the first place, I train myself to the ground to become worthy of the Fairy king training. I have gain three titles in the fairy world. The Uniter of Light and Darkness, The Guider of Light and Darkness, and the Master illusion, Wind, and Fire magic king!" he said while moving around in the air. "I was also train by the crystal dragon Crystallex during my third year and become the crystal dragon slayer." He made crystal in his hands. "Leafa gave me the ancient spells of original crystal making and Kirito gave me the eclipse swords techniques." He ate the crystal as he gain more power from it. "I have the speed of the fairies, the defense of diamonds, and the power of the dragons. It is impossible for you to defeat me."

"Wind style: Kamikaze fist!" Minato struck out his fist that sends small tornado at Naruto who smirks.

Naruto started chanting five words that nobody ever heard before, "Winds blade!" he yelled and six blades of wind hit the jutsu and stop it. "That one the _weakest_ spells I got!" he said as he got _his_ platinum key. "Now let kick this party up! OPEN! KEY OF THE FAIRY WORLD! MASTER OF THE SYLPHS!" The sky begins to glow a golden color. And a person was flying straight down and Naruto looks up with a surprised expression.

The person came down every look at her;she has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes that were more or less like battle robes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower like hair band. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with herhair. The thing that stood out more than her goddess-like beauty was her pointy ears. She looks at Naruto with gently smile on her soft, creamy skin. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto suddenly had tears running down his cheeks, "Leafa…you alive!" he ran to hugging her. The girl hugs him back.

In the stands Nero was shock, but happy that Leafa was alive! "I can't believe I think the old geezer actually save her.

Shizuka looks at Nero, "who is that girl?" she asked but had a small flame of envy seeing the girl hug Naruto.

Nero smiles, "that Leafa the princess of the fairy world and to Naruto...his most precious person in the whole world."

The girl looks at Nero with confuse expression, "you make sound like she died."

Nero nods, "that because she almost did."

Back to the match, Naruto was holding on to Leafa with tears in his eyes. "Leafa…why didn't you call me back when you got better!?" he yells.

The girl smiles sadly, "Kirito wanted me to get back to prefect health. But, where are we?" she asked looking at the stadium. "Don't tell me that you got into another war!" she cried out hoping that he say 'no'.

"Don't worry my wind princess I'm not." Naruto resound making her lose the breath she was holding. "But, we're at my village." He told making her gasp. "Long story short Leafa I've been getting angry lately and dad and Makarov decided to banish me from Fairy Tail until I can work not this problem." He summarized it for her.

Leafa spoke, "I see…I'm happy that you've join Fairy Tail, but sad that you were force back here." she reach for her sword, but stop as she grab her chest. She whimpers in pain.

Naruto started a healing jutsu to lessen the pain, "what's wrong?" he asked as Leafa look at him.

She sighed, "My body is still adjusting to accident Naruto-kun don't worry I'll be fine." He looks at her and nodded. Leafa grabs her sword and got ready to fight. "Let's go Naruto!" she yelled as she ran up to Minato who dodge each of her slashes without any problems as Naruto help her with the assault. Minato started a charka sphere in his hands as Naruto pulled back Leafa who was about to be hit by that. Naruto took the hit directly into his torso and sending him back to the wall of the arena.

"NARUTO!" the girl of the arena and Fairy Tail yelled.

Leafa looks at Minato who seem unfazed by his attack. With hate in her eyes she attacks him without restraints and started flying to even her odds against his speed. They continued to attack when Minato got from behind her in mid-air! She saw a kunai falling from where was at, Minato puts hand on her back as he put charka into it making a seal.

Naruto woke to the living again, "okay ouch haven't been bit that had since Kirito and I fought over Asuna…lucky bastard!" he spoke. "Leafa where-"he stops as he saw the girl he was looking for on the ground in pain and crying. "LEAFA!" he ran towards her but was stop when Minato puts gravity seal on him.

"Naruto if you don't give up your friend will die!" he yells to his son. He place a torture seal on Leafa its effects is basically like a thousand white hot needles stabbing all over you again and again.

Naruto eyes widen. _'Die…?' _Minato seal was only design to knock the person out as Naruto body started to tumble in fear. '_No…no… . . __**.NO!**_' He started to cry. "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" he yells.

Mirajane knows this feeling is the exact time when sister died! She looks at her guild master, "Master we have to stop this battle!" she yells to him. Makarov just ignored it as did Haru whose wife was begging him to stop this nonsense. They both know this is the climax to see if Naruto is worthy to come back. Will Naruto give in to the rage and fear of Konoha or will he destroy it? That is the question for the Race master!

**Play: DragonSlayer OST**

Naruto stood up despite the pain of the seal is giving him. He started cry. "A…A…AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed out freaking everyone out! Then felt a god-amount of power above them everyone look sky and saw a black and white magic circle above them! It shrinks size as it floated above the screaming Naruto' head. The circle started to glow under Naruto who screams increased into pain with the sadness. The girls who love him started to cover their ears to stop the noise from entering their heads.

Naruto screams cease when he is complete engulf in the light of magic circle. The light become red sphere and ooze out liquid as slowly melted away. Before it can melt away a bloody red hand shot out of the sphere and rip the sphere as blood filled the ground of the arena. Minato saw the thing that slowly walks towards him. It was Naruto! The red liquid that was on him was sliding off of him, he face was devoid of any emotion and his eyes were green with silver cross in them. With each step that his son took the more of the dread that he felt from him. When he was in front of him…he simply walk around him and kneels towards Leafa. He puts a hand on forehead and made her stop screaming, Leafa who looks weak looks at Naruto, "forgive me…Naruto-kun…" she slowly closed her eyes and fainted.

Naruto stood up and looks at his former father. Minato was unsettled by the stare. Naruto suddenly slams Minato against the wall. The Yodaime was helpless as Naruto squeezed his neck; Minato saw his son devoid of any emotion and got a good look at what he is now. Long blond hair that touch the ground, white creamy skin that seem to be perfection, and a robes similar to Leafa's but in red and black.

Minato feels cold, malicious energy coming from Naruto's hand. Compared to the energy and magic powers he displayed were warm and comforting…THAT'S IT! Minato smiles at his son. "Naruto-kun…My clan has the ability to sense an enemy movements and strengths. In this battle I can sense you have strong will and mind , you can elude any danger that comes your way…" he stops as he remember the wind blades spell that Naruto that was flawless compared to his techniques. "However I can sense the tremendous amount of hate you hide inside." he smiles as he continues, "but…I know the anger is neither at me nor at Konoha so…where is all the anger directed at?" he asked Naruto who seemed unfazed by it. "Is it at your mother…Yuna…you?" the first two didn't make him twitch however the third one did. "Why?" he looks at Leafa. "I see…it makes sense you failed her didn't you?" Naruto eyes widen. "You hate that you couldn't help her, but you blame at yourself that the reason not us…you must have made bad decision to cause GAHHH!" Naruto threw Minato to the floor.

Naruto made small hand size magic circle that glowed more bright than the sun! "Heaven's…last…Fee-" he stops as he grips his head. "AAARGGGHHHHHH!" he yells. "Stop it this isn't what I want!" he yells as black and white energy came from his body. "I WANT TO GO BACK TO FAIRY TAIL! EVEN IF IT MEANS LOSING TO HIM…I WILL COME BACK!" Naruto yell a short white flash came showing Naruto back in his Rave Master cloths. He looks like he's on his last leg, "*pant* *pant* I won't be lead astray by my anger any longer!" he brought his hands to his mouth and inhaled a large amount of air! "**Crystal dragon roar!"** he yells shooting a stream of diamond dust at Minato who flashed away. "Above you asshole!" Minato look up and saw Naruto falling above him with right fist heading towards his face. "**Crystal dragon jade fist!"** Naruto's fist was encase in jade as his magic energy raise.

Minato flash once more and made hand signs. "Forgive me Naruto. Namikaze style: Maelstrom cage!" Naruto was suddenly trapped in cage of rapid cutting winds! Every second was an hour to him as the jutsu held him. Minato was watching Naruto being cut up by his jutsu, he never wanted to use this on his own son but it had to be done! He felt a sharp pain in his back and turned to see Leafa stabbing I'm behind his back. He started to work the rasengan.

**End Song**

Naruto saw this and started to break the jutsu but failed! As Leafa was about to be hit by the Yondaime's ultimate jutsu, they felt high level of energy coming from…Naruto!

Naruto body was glowing as he raises his energy hoping to shatter the jutsu! Leafa cried out to him as his power started to increase further! Leafa was crying as she saw Naruto practically killing himself. "NARUTO PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" she pleads as he raises more magically energy!

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Naruto kept putting more energy! Naruto looks at her, "THIS TIME…THIS TIME I WON'T FAIL YOU!" he use the last of the very last magic energy only to be tapped out! He eyes slowly close as he limply stayed in the jutsu continued to be cut.

"NARUTO!" Leafa yells and cries. "He used the last of his energy trying to help me."

Minato shook his head, "Naruto…I'm disappointed that you think these people actually help you reach he potential that I was trying to giv-!" he stops as he the jutsu was being drain away by Naruto mouth!

Naruto eyes were open as he eats the jutsu like Natsu did to his godfather! He coughs a bit before swallowing.

**Play: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme OST **

Cana was shock! "He empty out his energy supple to eat all of that power!"

Naruto smirks, "Crystallex was right about the theory. All I needed was a bit of luck to help me!"

Mirajane was shock as her friend, "all he need was bit of luck?" that kind of tactic was…

All the girls did the big head jutsu/magic spell! "BAKA! ARE TRYING TO KILL YOUSELF!?"

Naruto smiles gently, "no…Leafa and the girls from Fairy Tail I promised one thing to each of you…Leafa I'd promise, if you got better I'd take you to Fairy Tail! And the girls I promise to return to our home." He said as crystals started to grow on Naruto arms with winds around them."

The girls blushed at his serious and powerful voice, Haru and Makarov smiles knowing what their decision will be.

Naruto yells in a powerful voice! "I DON'T CARE IF JIJI AND DAD WON'T LET BACK TODAY, TOMORROW, OR EVEN THIS YEARS BUT I WILL COME BACK TO FAIRY TAIL! NOW IT'S TIME TO UNITE THE POWER OF BOTH FAIRIES AND DRAGONS!" he jumps up and looks at his former father. "The crystals of dragons and the wind of fairies!" and slam his hands together. "_**FEARĪDANSU... SUISHŌRYŪ TATSUMAKI NO (FAIRY DANCE OF THE CRYSTAL DRAGON TORNADO!)**_"

Everyone was in captured by the beauty of the spell, it was a shiny, sparkling tornado that was to beautiful for words! Everyone saw Minato was being slashed almost a million times! Naruto fell to the ground as he was completely tried out from losing his magic once and gaining almost all of it back in single gulp then almost losing it again!

**End song!**

The girls from Fairy Tail were running towards him but when Cana was the first to reach the entrance it block by an enchantment! "OW! OI! Who did that!?"

Their answer was Haru and Makarov in front of Naruto! "Makarov its time…" The last Rave master started as he woke up his son who looked at the old man.

Makarov started, "Naruto…I am surprised that you decide to use all of your powers…but, you always did break anything in order to save your friends. Over the years I watch you grow into the man that you are today. You always been caring and nice to everyone you meet even strangers. You always help anyone in need with a reward except for a smile. You always make sure that in each mission that your friends are safe and no scratch is on them. Naruto Musica Glory you know that using all of that power I can make your banishment permanent…but, you showed me that you're anger is never going to affect you again if meant your friends lives…so I asked you…will you can back to Fairy Tail?"

Naruto smiles as he slowly close his eyes… "Hai…" he fell asleep happy to be going home at last!

Chapter end

_**AK: Hey everyone I really hope you like this chapter because I really work hard on this! Naruto will leave to go home in the chapter along with Konoha's reaction towards! Cana and Mirajane are in the harem. Also I take on request if they peak my interest…just send a PM with an idea and plot all that junk. Have a nice wheeee! **_


	7. Stats

I just wanted to make sure people see how strong Naruto is. So here are his stats!

Naruto's skill level:

Taijutsu: jonin/ mostly uses the infamous sword The Ten Commandments for his fights.

Genjutsu: unknown but, from what evidence claims he may not any skill in this area.

Ninjutsu: Kage/ from what the powers he shown he may have more. But Fairy magic, Crystal dragon slayer magic, and the transformation (possible Take Over magic) during his fight with Minato.

Stealth and Infiltration: Anbu Commander +

Chakra: high Kage.

Control: Low Kage

Speed: unmatched

Kenjutsu: Unmatched/ Many people believe Naruto is holding back when using The Ten Commandments. It is unknown if he has ever used all the ten forms of the blade or that he ever had a prefect battle.

Weapons and Accuracy: Anbu Commander +

Fuinjutsu: unknown, most likely is a master hence he made a seal to change his bloodline.

Strength, Stamina, Resistance, flexibility: High Kage

Healing: Fairy Magic, Eating Gems, Crystal, ect.

And his data book

Naruto's hobbies are reading, studying heroes, cooking, cleaning, watering plants, doing jobs, and mastery his abilities.

Naruto wishes to fight Haru Glory, Laxus, the members of Fairy Tail, and the people who cause his life to be hell.

Naruto's favorite foods are Ichiraku ramen, Mirajane's cooking, and Cana's choice of drinks. His least favorite is anything inedible.

Naruto's favorite phrases are: "Welcome to…Fairy Tail!" "High expectations tempt me to exceed them." "We better stop Natsu…fuck that! I'm joining on the fun!" "Erza…I know that you're mad, but I can explain…Natsu did it! PEACE!"

I hope you like that information! If I left anything out just tell me in your reviews and the next chapter will come within the week maybe on Friday or Saturday! Also if you want Naruto to more powers I willing to give four more. Two from Fairy Tail and another two will be original so please send ideas for Naruto powers.


	8. Naruto awakening and the blue hair Angel

_AK:Yo people who reading this fanfic! Yup it's another installment of Naruto Glory: The Master of the Rave! This one shows one of woman in the Naruto world harem! Anyway this also shows where my favorite fairy tail arc starts next chapter! It's Q&A time!_

_dracohalo117__: yup! I agree as well senpai!_

_Jose19__: Don't worry Minato will see the error of his ways._

_Emilbootanimefreak__: Just at the beginning he will (and the rest of the family) will gain Naruto's respect and forgiveness._

_OmegaDelta__: yup._

_hello2000__: he not that overpowered actually I'm going to adding pretty big weaknesses to his fairy and dragon magic. He mostly uses The Ten Commandments for battle unless he knows that he'll gain an advantage with the other powers._

_silver uli__: hmm…you gave me a pretty good idea thanks!_

_rescue 007__: Not yet. I still need him to build trust and love with the girls because right now he only sees them as more or less teammates or small crushes. And I need to find someone to make them because I'm not good in that department._

_Skyfishin__: Thanks! AYE! Happy will appear next chapter I promise AYE!_

_apollo995__: ACuatlly yes I did! But Kaminski was from my __Naruto Uzumaki: The Master of legends__ fanfic. And the other two are ideas that I may do if I feel like it._

Chapter start!

It has been six weeks since the battle between Konoha and Fairy Tail. After the last match Naruto slip into a coma that prevent his guild from moving him. No one's knows why this has happen to him, but Leafa told them that is was possible because of the transformation that happen to him when Minato tried to kill her. Now they waiting to see if he'll come out of it, they set up a second base until Naruto were able to wake up. Speaking of which Konoha steer clear from them, since they defeated their most powerful shinobi and without using all their power they were possible the most strongest force they ever seen. The guild didn't care about what those killers think, however they keep saying that their control the Yondaime's son with fear and demand they have him back. Natsu and Grey almost went berserk on them if it was for Leafa who told them attacking them would just prove them that they're right.

During the time they spent here Fairy Tail was known through the continent as the most powerful group of fighters. Many villages beg the guild to work for them, they even went as far to give them slaves, money, woman, anything if they come. However all of them decline knowing that if they were to enter the village, they would be capture and force to make children because of the magic abilities the guild have. Leafa and the girls who care for Naruto took shifts in the hospital, because one say when Leafa and Cana went to visit him the female fairy use a spell that shot out a green beam into Naruto's room! When the guild heaviest drinker was about to kill her, they saw a Anbu with a mask that had 'Root' on it jump out the window and burn himself alive before they can capture him. Today it was Lucy and Mirajane's turn today to watch Naruto. Besides to make sure nothing happens to Naruto they also kept out stalkers, fan-girls, Danzo, and his annoying family.

Mirajane and Lucy were on the streets markets districts buying snacks and drinks to pass the time on guard duty. They bought cakes, ice cream, soda, fruits, cookies, and sandwiches. Lucy went to the counter to pay for them, "Excuse me! I would like to buy these snacks!" she said happily. When the owner of the shop came the woman sneer at Lucy who chuckles nervously, "So much do I own you?" she asked politely as she got her purse.

"20000 ryo."

"WHAT!?" she yelled. "But, this stuff only cost 3500!" she pointed at the prices on the food.

"Sorry, but I'm including the outsiders tax." She said with smirk. Mirajane frown at this 'tax'. This was a childish way to kick them out of the village. However, Mirajane had…dealt…with these types of situations before back when Naruto and she were…naughty when he first joined Fairy Tail. "Lucy-chan go on ahead to see Naruto, I'll handle her."

Lucy nodded and left not knowing that Mirajane smile vanish and the owner of the store knows she going to die.

Lucy walks to the streets getting pointed, insulted, and judge. She knew that Naruto was given the same treatment. Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Lucy drop out of the academy. They only told Iruka that Fairy Tail was going to leave soon. She walks as Lucy saw Haru and Musica walking out of restaurant, "Oh Haru-san!"

The last Rave Master looks at her and smile, "oh, Lucy-chan." Haru and Musica walk towards her. "You going to see my son?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mirajane and stop at store to get some snacks. What are you two here?" she asked.

"Well, me and Haru decide to grab some grub. But, they tried to overcharge us!" the silver-user said in anger.

Lucy nods and told them telling them the same thing.

"Oui, I agree with you all." everyone turn to see the platinum doll! "What are you all looking at?" it asked.

Lucy look at her keys to find kaleidoscope key was gone! "How are you able to be here without me summoning you?" she asked.

The doll shrugged, "Platinum keys are _very _unique. We are able to summon ourselves here without the need of a summoner. The reason we rare is because we can blend in normal environments." she explain

Lucy nodded at the doll's explanation, "what about the others like gold and silver?" she asked.

"Basically the same thing, but they can't stay for long periods of time. We, the platinum keys, can since we can either recharge or have our own magic supply." the platinum doll finish as she had Lucy hold her. "So...how is your boyfriend?"

Lucy blush and stutter, "H-h-h not my boyfriend!" she said.

The doll smiles at Lucy, "Ah, to be naive and young once more!"

Lucy suddenly realizes that she never got the doll's name! "Say, what's your name?"

The doll had a compilation look on her perfect fragile face, "I have many names but can you call me...Fleur?" Fleur asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

Lucy smile at her, "Sure if you don't mind Fleur-chan. And if you want, you can stay here and I'll hold you."

"REALLY!?" Fleur asked/yelled.

Lucy nodded. "Mm-mhh! Yes, you can little flower." she said not realizing that she said the meaning of her name.

The doll smiles, "So what happen to the Blondie?" she asked.

Lucy explains that Naruto fell into a coma after fighting his family. "I see...why didn't you summon me?" Fleur demanded.

"Because you told me I can only summon you only once a month." Lucy told Fleur who nodded.

"Yes, but only in battles. I never said you can't summon me, to give support to your guild or boyfriend."

Lucy smiles as she leaves, "Let's go." leaving Haru and Musica who shrug and went back to the guild home.

The celestial wizard arrives at the hospital which was swarming with Naruto fangirls! She sighs and enhances her legs with charka then jump to the roof of the building. "Whew! Good thing I learn this type of charka control. Now, I can at least keep up with the rest of Fairy Tail!" she said happily and saw the door that leads to the inside of the building.

She went to Naruto's room and opens the door. She saw Leafa and Erza talking to each other, the fairy smiles at the fellow blonde. "Oh, hello Lucy-san." Leafa greeted.

"Hey there Leafa and you too Erza." Lucy replied.

The girls chatted until Fleur came out and scream! "Lucy! Have you for gotten that why we ran here!?" she yelled.

"Oh right! Fleur can you summon the best possible Naruto's that can use healing abilities?" she asked.

"Hmmm...Well, I need time to found out which ones are the best for the job. Is that all right Lucy?" she explains while getting her platinum kaleidoscope. And after getting the okay from her summoner Fleur look through her little toy in search of the perfect healers.

Lucy looks at Leafa who smile at Naruto while holding his hand. Lucy was smiling at the cute scene as a question came into her head. "How are you able to be summoned? I know that your…well not a spirit like Taurus or Virgo but how?"

Leafa nod with serious expression, "you see the one that made the platinum keys are actually gates to different worlds."

"so in other words…"

"That's right Naruto summon from my home. I was actually waiting for him to do that." She said with a smile.

Lucy and Erza got close to her, "What do you mean?" they asked.

"Ano…you see…I promise him that we join Fairy Tail together and also that I help with some spells." She said with a far-off tone.

Erza looks at Leafa's…butt. The girl blushes and hides her rear-end away from the fairy queen, "What the hell were you looking at my butt!?" she yelled.

"Sorry, but I thought that fairies have tails. Lucy please hit for my stupidity of not realizing her personal space!" Erza yelled.

"You know that a racist comment where I come from!" Leafa cried anime tears but giggle, "Actually that's a secret~! You'll found eventually like Naruto-kun." She said looking at Naruto.

"DONE!" Fleur yelled. ""_La porte de kaléidoscope de convocation!_ (Kaleidoscope's gate of summoning!)" Suddenly a giant silver giant was under everyone feet. It opens slightly to show three Naruto again!

The first one was the multi-elemental God Slayer user Naruto Cheney! "What the hell!?" he said looking around.

The second Naruto had a battle kimono with golden hair, his eyes spoke only kindness.

The third Naruto was a black cloak that covers his body except his face. It shows only his blue hair that covers his right grey eye which was full of emptiness and sadness. He had headphones play very loud music.

Lucy looks at them and bows, "I'm SO sorry for summoning you all here!"

Cheney grabs the girl by her shirt showing his face was full of rage, "OI! I was fine that you summon me for a fight…but callin' me for something like this pisses me off!" he was about to punch her until the blue-haired Naruto stop his fist. "What? You got a bone to pick or something!?"

The blue-haired boy shook for no, "Calm down and we can have a fight later…" he said in slightly frightening stoic tone.

The wild version of Naruto smirks and let go of the girl, "So, Lucy…what do wants us for?" he asked as he ate some he was given by his blue counter-part.

"I need you to heal my world's Naruto!" she pointed at her friend who was unconscious.

"What happen to him?" The blue asked.

"First can I get your names so I won't get confuse?" she beg.

"Naruto…Arisato…" the blue Naruto said.

"My name is Naruto Amakawa, It's a pleasure to meet you." the kind version bowed.

Cheney scratches the back of his head, "Actually Cheney is the last name of a friend of mine. My real last name is Yōso." He said in embarrassment.

Lucy bowed at the two and explains what happen, the three nodded to help.

Yōso nodded at Lucy, "Alright I have magic that wake him up, but I need a full oxygen tank!" he said making Erza look for one.

Arisato sits down, "My power increases the rate of others and I can also heal. But, let's wait for Yōso-san." He said.

Amakawa nods as well, "My bloodline increases the power dramatically!" he shows it by making his hand glow white! "The Light Ferry." He said.

Yōso and Erza came back with full tank of Oxygen, "Alright let toke some up!" he yelled and broke the top releasing huge amounts of air into the room and he begins to eat as if it was water! "Mmm! Taste like apples!" he sigh contently as black winds gently moved around in his arms.

The three Naruto gather around Naruto Glory. "Alright let's do this!" They activated their powers slowly as they saw some movement from the comatose boy.

In an hour they stop, Yōso cracks his neck. "Aright that should do it." He said and Lucy made them go back to their respected worlds.

Naruto Glory woke up to see his three friends, "Guys…?" he said weakly.

The girls hug crying their eyes out on his chest. They told him what happen and what has gone by since his coma state. "I…see…" he makes some crystals and eats them slowly. His body was once again normal. "Get everyone to the council room…I got a bone to pick with them."

The girls left as Naruto look at his room and saw his sword then pick it up. "Let's go." He said to himself.

The council room

Minato was listening to the civilian council, "what do guys want now?" he sighed. He wanted to go see Naruto although his girlfriends are blocking his path every time he went to see him.

"We want you to remove that…group of ruffians away from our village! And to make Naruto stay here!" they yelled.

Kushina glare at them! "We can't do that! First off, that their too strong to fights remember that pounding they gave us!? And Second…" she lost her anger and it was replaced by sadness. "We can't do anything now." She sigh knowing that Minato's actions against his friend was extreme and chance of redemption was gone now.

Minato nodded, "So anything else you want to discuss?" he said.

Danzo rose up, "I suggest you give me the boy not only will I make him loyal to Konoha but I'll make sure he will destroy that damn guild!" he said.

Minato eyes narrow at the war hawk, "You mean for yourself?!" he yelled making the old man 'tssk' it seems the Forth has been watching him.

Before anything else was said a voice yelled out from nowhere! "EXPLOSION!"

BOOM!

The door's to the council room has been destroyed and everyone saw Naruto with Fairy Tail behind him!

Minato smiles at his son recover only to almost hit with a crystal spear! He frowns that he broken the last straw on Naruto long patience!

The council was ass-kissing him as he walks by… "I'm leaving the village!" he yelled making everyone eyes widen save his friends, family, and guild.

Kushina started to tremble at the thought of never seeing her baby, "Naru-chan…" she whisper in fear.

Minato sighs, "Isn't there anything you want that you want so we can make you stay?" he begged.

The Rave Master glares at him, "Sure if you can go back when you start my hell! Or maybe kill the people of the leaf which consist 90% of them that beat me brutally! Actually maybe give me every single bloodline technique in the village that you have here!?" he begins to grow crystals on his body.

Mirajane touches his shoulder, "Naruto-kun calm down." She pleaded with him.

Naruto nodded and took deep breaths, "In a week, we will be leaving."

Tsume tilts her head, "Why a week?"

Naruto showed everyone his body it was normal to everyone eyes until Nero understood! "Naruto-nii-sama, it's your muscles!"

"Yes…I'm going to go through some muscle therapy." Everyone understood now Naruto was able to fill in the nutrients and other things that his body need but his muscle must have reduce over the course of his comatose state.

He left as did his guild, the civilian council made a uproar yelling and demanding put seals on Naruto and destroying his memories! Minato can't believe it…they asking him to do things that he will do to criminals and enemies of war…was Naruto right about the village he always put first? Have they grown greedy and pathetic thinking he was some kind of kami that can fix any problem?

Naruto was by himself as he walks outside the walls of Konoha jogging around trying to increase the strength in the muscles in his legs. He trips over however, "Itai!" He looks to see what trip him and it was a…woman!?

The woman had blue hair, lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair. She wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels. She had also orange nail polish.

She woke up to see Naruto face looking right at her…they both blush…hard. Naruto saw her warm amber eyes looking at him. And the woman look at his deep blue eyes that send electric chills down her eyes. They brought their faces closer and closer together…and they…kiss each other!

The two moan and explored each other mouths with their tongues. The woman was losing to Naruto who was learning well for his first kiss as he wrestles her tongue for dominance. As they did this Naruto left up the woman in and sat her down in his lap as they deepen that kiss. Naruto hugs he as closely as he could and his hands and went down and kneed her delicious behind. "AHH!" the woman broke the kiss for a second as she screams in ecstasy. Naruto cups her chin and gently kisses her again.

The woman hands felt Naruto chest though the weeks of sleeping took a toll on his muscles he still had his six-pack abs and tone chest. The woman and Naruto broke the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting their lips. They pant as Naruto realize something, "W-w-who a-are y-you?" he asked in between breaths from his first kiss.

The woman frowns sadly… "I don't remember…"

"You mean you forgot?" he asked totally ashamed at the actions he did to her. She nodded timidly. "Do you remember your name?"

She closes her eyes and made a thoughtful look, "Konan…that's all I can remember." She said with worried tone.

Naruto kiss her forehead, "don't I will protect you."

"Really" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Really…" The Son of Haru Glory promise as her kisses her again but more gently. However he stops his affections as he felt four deadly auras. He turns to see Cana, Mirajane, Erza, and Lucy glaring at him and the woman in his lap. "I…regret nothing…except not getting laid." He deadpanned.

Meanwhile in Phantom Lord

Two men were talking to Jose Porla who smile at them, "So you two are paying me this much money to get two children and destroy Fairy Tail?"

The first man was wearing suit with blond hair, "Yes, I want my daughter back from those savages!"

The second man was Danzo! "Hai…I want Naruto Glory before he leaves in the week." He requested.

"Done! As long if you don't mind if your village will take a little beating!" Jose smirks.

Danzo only nods, "Fine, as long the damage isn't too bad." He left.

Jose smiles demonically as he will finally destroy that sorry excuse of a guild!

Chapter end!

_Omake_

_Nero Knight question station!_

_Nero Knight here and I got a great little omake for now on for you guys! You guys can send in questions to this fanfic to ask the characters anything like this given to me by AzureKing. 'Dear Nero Knight how come you are such an idiot?' And with that I answer…fuck you that's how! Anyone please send question to the characters like 'how much to like Naruto' or 'If what kind of prefect date is from your view?_

_Opps that all time I had for now see guys again!_

AK: Hey everyone I hope you all like that chapter and Omake! Anyway please review because lately when I update I barely get reviews anymore! Anyway I hope you like me getting Konan in this chapter! I wanted to give amnesia like Elie had when she met Haru. Until next time! Have a nice wheeee!


	9. The Return of Darkness

AK: I really got excited as I watch the Fairy Tail (English dub, I already watch all the Japanese episodes but its refashion not to read all the time and listen to your language you know?) and I thought the most powerful move for Naruto in the Tower of Heaven Arc! Any this is the beginning of the battle of Phantom and some unexpected elements in the story (see what I did there? Elements? Like the element 4? Lol) enjoy the chapter and the title I've made for them!

Chapter start!

Everyone was looking at Konan with interest in their eyes. Nero looks at the blue hair woman, "hmm…" he cups her chin looks at her eyes. He turns to his cousin who was full body cast, "you said that she has amnesia?" he asked as the son Musica got Naruto of the cast.

The Rave master nodded, "Yeah, anything you found something else doctor?" Naruto asked.

Nero Musica was the student of Porlyusica who after many years of begging let him become her student. "I think she just has generalized amnesia. Its type of memory lost. When someone has it they still have basic motor function and knowledge like… language, social common sense, memorized facts and abilities they learn." he said making everyone nod at his expiation. "But anything that has to do with themselves is just…lost!" he said with grim tone. "From what Porlyusica-sensei told me it mostly psychological rather than physiological…or in extremely rare instances from severe head trauma." He said making nod again and this time losing them. Nero sighs, "In basic terms she has common sense and regular state of mind but she doesn't know who she is!" he yells.

"OOOHHHH!" they said with happy grins.

Nero sighs as he hold his head, "I think I understand why Porlyusica hates humans now!" he cries.

Naruto smiles as he stretches his body, "so what now?"

Haru smirks. "Well, she your girlfriend now son!" he laughs as Naruto and Konan blush madly.

Elie giggles at his husbands antics, "They remind me when we were young and in love…" They both look at each and hug! "I love you!" They said together.

Musica chuckles, "I think we should keep Konan here in the base. Because I think something bad is going to happen." He said in a serious face.

Everyone nodded knowing that the village is waiting and watching any opportunity to blame Fairy Tail and take Naruto by legal means. Naruto sighs as Konan sat next to him making him blush. Macao and Wakaba laugh, "Oi Naruto's blushing!"

Naruto smirks, "Well, at least I can STILL get some!" he makes the two sulk at the truth.

Haru rolled his eyes as he realized something, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" he said. Everyone in Fairy Tail look at the pervious Rave Master. "I'm making a guild with Elie, Musica and the rest of my comrades from my adventure."

Everyone was surprise at the news, but they were happy at the news nonetheless. "Naruto and Nero will still be here though. We told them if they wanted to join us, but they wanted to stay here."

Makarov smiles at the young man, "Well, Haru I'm happy for you to make such a choice! So, what is the name for the guild you'll be making?" he asked.

Haru smiles, "Rave Guard, both words from my old team's name and my father's team name."

Naruto smiles, "Yep, Grandfather Gale would be happy to hear this." Konan smile warmly at Naruto happy to him happy.

Nero raise an eyebrow at this, "Konan-san…" the woman politely ask him what he needed, "Like I said, you have generalized amnesia, but you look at Naruto as if he is…well your friend or lover. do you remember anything that can help you get your memories back?" he asked hoping that he got a clue to help the young lady.

Konan shook her head, "nothing unfortunately…except I need Naruto…" she said with timid look on her face. She got 'awws' from everyone as Natsu look outside.

"Hey guys…when Konoha got a giant machine outside the wall?" he asked as Naruto ran out the door and his face pale.

"That's not a Konoha machine or even a monument! That's…"

"That's Phantom Lord's guild base!" Happy yelled out!

Haru and Makarov look out as well! "What the hell?! I thought those guys were still in Fiore!" Haru yelled.

Naruto eyes widen as he look around the make-shift base! "Where's Lucy!?" he yelled making everyone scare at his sudden burst of anger.

*BOOMMMM!*

Everyone felt a giant explosion; they ran outside to see the giant machine destroy out the Uchiha district! Naruto sigh in relief knowing that Mikoto was out from a mission and Sasuke was usually never any that area. "What the hell is going on!?" he yells.

Minato, Kushina, the two Sennin, and Itachi appear in front of them. "What the hell just happen, Naruto? Is this attack from Fairy Tail?" Jiraiya asked.

However Naruto got out **Explosion** and pointed it to the frog sage, "Hold still thy tongue fool!" he shook his head for a few seconds, "This attack came from another guild call Phantom Lord, but I don't know why they here in the elemental nations."

Before they can asked more they saw Lucy running towards them with Grey and Loke (who was keeping his distance due to his…fear of celestial wizards). "GUYS!" Lucy waves at them.

Naruto was happy to see her which made Konan slightly irked at the enlighten expression on his face. "Lucy!" he hugged her as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry this is my fault." She told him.

Haru was glaring at the machine then turns to give a gentle look at the young girl, "What do you mean Lucy-chan?" he asked.

"It's my dad…" she began.

It turns out that Lucy was actually Lucy Heartfilia the daughter of Heartfilia railroads! She explains that her father basically lived and breathes work after the death of her mother. She was raised by her father's servants but who all care deeply for her. But, whenever she wanted to see him Judd would yell at her and basically treat like a stray animal. She receive her celestial keys from a stranger who told about her mother who had all the celestial keys and gave her Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, and lastly Lyra. Who told Lucy about Fairy Tail in which made her journey. But, when she went to left the base to get some ramen for Naruto she was kidnapped by Phantom Lord Guild members. Grey found her keys and thought someone kidnapped her he convince Loke to find her. They discovered her inside and broke her out then here we are thirty minutes later.

"So what do they want?" Nero asked looking at Lucy to any injuries. "...wait...you don't think that your father?"

Lucy starts to tear up as she nodded, "Yes, I think my father did this. Jose even told me that he hired them to take me back. He also was hired from another man who wants Naruto." Lucy said explaining the reason why and making the shinobi gasp.

Naruto glares at them, "did you all have something to do with this?" he demanded as his eyes become like a dragon with his irises turning crimson because of the Kyuubi inside of him.

Minato shook his head, "NO! It wasn't us! Believe me, my son I want you here but I won't hired people to FORCE you to come back."

Naruto was about to talk back as his father Haru place a hand on his shoulder. "My son, Minato is telling the truth." Everyone look at him as if he grew a second head.

Minato bows at Haru, "thank you for believing in me!" he said with true gratitude.

Before anyone can do anything they heard a voice. "Attention all of Konoha! This is Jose of Phantom Lord and one of the Ten Wizard Saints! I destroy a part of your village to make you all understand one simple demand...GIVE ME NARUTO GLORY AND LUCY HEARTFILIA! Give them to me right now or I'll use my Jupiter cannon to destroy all of Konoha!" his voice came from the base of the second strongest guild.

"Son of a bitch! Come fight us like a real man." Elfman yells.

Naruto spit out some blood it seems that he bit his lips as Jose made that announcement. "Now what...now what?" he said to himself.

Tsunade looks at Fairy Tail, "can't you all like sue him or something?" she yelled.

Makarov shook his head, "no, but we get in trouble with magic council and we may get disbanded..."

Kushina starts pulling her hair! "Kami! But, we can't-"

"But they had the gall to kidnap one of my children under my watch! Naruto...can you handle Jose?" he asked knowing that he was on thin ice with the council while Naruto was on first name basis with them all especially with Siegrain and Ultear. Because of that Fairy Tail got out from all more paper which Makarov gave Naruto some special treatment (mostly free food and room) because the old man thinks of him Naruto as his savior.

Naruto smirks and looks at his father, "Dad...is it cool if make Jose scream like a little girl?" and he got the thumbs-up, "Makarov...I may have to use the 10th form." he told his master for many reasons mostly to watch out for him.

Makarov nods, "Alright, just don't go overboard." he told him.

Naruto nods, as he realizes something, "How are we going to stop the Jupiter cannon? My crystal dragon slayer magic can't handle that much magic."

"Leave that to me!" Erza put a hand Naruto's shoulder and getting a thumbs-up from Nero, "I'll heal her after her dumb idea!" Naruto nods.

Minato raise a hand, "Wait! I'll go with you!" but he stop as Makarov activated his titan magic to his left arm blocking Minato from going with Naruto.

"Boy, Naruto is going against the one the ten most powerful wizards in all of Earthland." Makarov told them.

Kushina got her katana, "I don't care if it's god in way! I'm not letting them near my son!"

Nero sighs, "Fairy Tail was holding back on all your fights even you Minato." making them slightly scare from fact that they are stronger then they let on. "Jose can and will kill anyone who stands in his way. Naruto is actually at the level of a saint. He won't die if anything he'll get a few bad scars." he told the parents the skill and level of their former son.

"But, there has to be something we can do!" Minato yells.

Nero nodded, "How much silver does Konoha have?" He asked as Musica smiles at his son's idea.

Minato thought about it for a second, "We hold a ton of sliver for constructing why?"

Nero gives a demonic smile, "Because I'm going to need to use all of it to block that weapon." He said as he took off his accessories and place use his silver-claiming powers to make a shield.

Minato flashed away to tell his ninja to get the silver for his son's ally. And Naruto got the Fairy Tail members together. "Guys we need a team to fight against Jose and his best members who willing to go?" he asked.

"I'm coming this is getting me all fire up!" Natsu yelled as he starts to burn with excitement! (Pun intended.)

Grey stepped up, "I'm going too, and I can't let Naruto fight all by himself or will we'll own Konoha a lot of money."

Elfman gave Naruto a secret hand signal making his eyes widen then nod at the man.

And Nero raises his hand, "If I don't take too much damage, I'll join as well." He said knowing the signal from Elfman and getting nod from him.

Naruto nods, "Alright so it's me, Natsu, Grey, and Nero that'll go in and stop Jose!"

They all saw the Jupiter cannon that started to charge! "ERZA!" Nero yelled as the Konoka ninja got all the silver they could carry and it was enough to make a skyscraper!

The fairy queen nods and requips into her Adamantine Armor and brace herself by using the **Adamantine Barrier.**

As she done this, Nero began using his powers to make the silver into a giant man. "**SILVER TITAN**!" he yells as the titan puts his hands behind the barrier. "Erza Scarlet are you ready for this!?" Fairy Tail's silver doctor yells.

"YES!" she stated as the cannon fire at them!

They watch as the magic cannon releases a compressed beam of energy that wracks destruction upon the wall of Konoha however it stops as Nero and Erza combine magic halt in its place! They stood there with pain in their expression as they put more energy to it! Naruto felt a raise of incredible energy as he saw them.

Erza and Nero smile as they know this feeling! The titan started to melt to the ground making everyone panicked from the sight! But the melted silver slowly attached itself to Erza armor and made bigger and six pair of wings on her back made it entirely from the silver titan! "**Heavenly Divine Armor of Supreme Defense**!" they yelled together as the magic circle becomes twice the size and completely stop the cannon!

Naruto and Haru both were surprise at the power of the armor and silver. Musica smirks as he gave the middle finger at the cannon! "HA TAKE THAT FUCKERS THAT IS A-GRADE SILVER CLAIMING RIGHT THERE!" but stops as Nero fell on his butt. "Oi!" he ran to his son's side as look at saw his son in burses!

"Sorry dad, it seems that I took most of the toll from the attack. I'm going to take…a…nap." Nero faints from the immense drain on his magic for making a huge silver-claim move and using a unison raid spell.

Erza wasn't doing well either as she felt the after affects of using too much magic however after having battles she felt still enough to take down other shoot from the cannon. She saw Naruto and his team ready to go to the base of Jose. "Wait; let me come to in the Nero's place." She asked.

Naruto nodded as they went to the base. They heard from Jose voice once again from the base, "I see that you manage to block the cannon. But, it's futile not even that small set-back from Erza and Nero will stop this job." He says as Naruto shook his head in exasperation. "Surrender Lucy Heartfilia and Naruto Glory…you have no choice!"

"That ain't going to happen!"

"NEVER!"

"WE WILL NEVER DO THAT TO OUR FRIENDS!"

The members of Fairy Tail yelled back at leader of phantom lord. Lucy starts to cry thanking Fairy Tail for their kind words. Nero woke up and saw his father and his team standing there with slightly worried faces. "What's the matter?" he asked as Haru glares at Phantom Lord Base.

"Can't you feel it?" he asked making Nero confuse to what he meant.

Nero felt nothing except from a dark like energy. "A Dark Bring?!" Nero says as he thought all the Dark Bring's were destroy from Haru destroying King's son Lucia! "But, how?"

Haru face was filled dread!"Oh no! There are four of them! And I think there Decalogue and at least two of them are oracion seis!" he yelled in fear making everyone gasp!

Musica was disturbed by this shocking knowledge, "are you sure?!" he asked to make sure that Haru was absolutely certain about this feeling!

"I fought against it Musica! WE FOUGHT AGAINST THEM! How can I forget it?! But, something is off!" he said making everyone listen in closely. "It doesn't feel like Lucia is holding it, in fact I think it's Jose!" he said making Makarov suspicious at the thought Jose gaining a forbidden weapon.

Minato looks at the former Rave Master, "Is this bad?"

Haru nods, "yes and no, yes that cursed weapon is back no if Jose is holding that particular Dark Bring." Minato sighs in relief as he saw four girls appear before them.

They were Fu, Shizuka, Kurotsuchi, and lastly his daughter Yuna. "Tou-chan! What is that machine doing?! And is Naruto-kun?!" Minato sighs as he explains the situation to her.

_Meanwhile with Naruto and his team_

Naruto, Grey, Erza, and Elfman arrived to Phantom Lord's base and they wonder how to get inside as Naruto noticed someone was missing, "Hey, where's Natsu?" he asked as the team look around to find him.

BOOOMMMMM!

The Jupiter cannon was suddenly destroyed as red flames came from the explosion.

Everyone sweatdropped, "found him!" they ran towards the explosion only to stop as the base moved! Naruto was on floor instantly since he has motion sickness like most dragon slayers. Usually he's fine with this unlike Natsu but only when he is prepared for it. Erza grabs him as the building stops moving and it turn into a giant!

Naruto got better as he and Erza saw Elfman punch some poor man into low orbit. Naruto smile at the remains of the Lacrima, "Nice job Natsu!" he said to his fellow dragon slayer.

The son of Igneel smile back at crystal dragon slayer "thanks."

As they did this Happy yells out, "Guys! Phantom Lord isn't stopping!" he yelled as they saw the giant making a giant magic circle!

Erza eyes widen at the color and familiar structure of the circle, "José made this giant to cast the abyss break spell!" she yelled.

Naruto got out the Ten Commandments as he switch to **Silfarion **and look at his team, "alright listen here! I going to find Jose and kick his ass! I need you guys to find the power source to the abyss break spell and destroy." he order making his team nod.

Natsu bumps his fists together, "alright Naruto kick his ass for each and every one of us!" he yells. Naruto left them to battle with Jose.

He was already halfway there thanks to **Silfarion **however he immediately stops as he felt most dreadful feeling coursing through his veins. He looks up and saw the opposite and dark version of his noble sword, Decalogue, and what surprised him even more was the person holding it! It was a man around his age wearing a black robe and wore a mask with the face of a fox. It turns to Naruto who swore that death was looking at him. The cloak figure made a noise something close like a mocking gesture or simple noise from surprise. "Humph..." it walks towards the rave master. The figure cups Naruto chin gently, the son of Haru noted that figure was a bit taller than him. It leans closer to Naruto who whispers in his ears, "You will belong to Me." the voice told him was a female! She steps away from him as Naruto got out of his confuse state, "wait, who are you and how did you gain that Dark Bring?!" he asked.

The female giggles, "Someone from the dark..." she cryptically as she disappears in golden light.

Naruto was confused as he left to find Jose. But, the woman reappear and giggle as the mask eyes glow red, "Soon, Naruto-kun you will be mine and mine only!" she slowly walk away as she left a black sphere where she stood. "A little present Fairy Tail for the mistress of the Dark Bring." the woman laughs disturbingly.

_Meanwhile with Natsu and Erza_

Natsu and Erza arrived to see an extremely tall and massive man with tan skin. "Oi, Erza do you this guy?" he asked.

"Indeed, I do Natsu…this Aria one of Phantom Lord's most powerful members." She stated and Requip into her **Heaven's** **Wheel Armor**

They didn't realize the glowing dark stone around his neck from his necklace glowing menacingly!

_Meanwhile with Elfman_

He met a slim man of average height with a tiny mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is hidden by a monocle. He was wearing a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a black tie and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them. He smirks at the Fairy Tail's beast Takeover user. In his monocle it glows purple as it made Elfman uneasy around him. "Bonjour monsieur Elfman, I am Sol and I'm going to…kill you." he said with a grin!

_Back with Naruto_

He arrived where Jose is at and saw yet another Dark Bring but not just any other old one…this is from Haru worst enemies, The **Yggdrassil **the Dark Bring of the tree's and able to block and heal most forms of damage. "So…this is where it ends?" Naruto asked the Wizard Saint.

"Correct Naruto Glory; this is the end…for you!" he yells as he began charging his powers!

Naruto sighs as he is going to face his most powerful opponent yet!

Chapter end

Omake

_Nero Knight question station!_

Welcome and I certainly hope you enjoy that chapter! Well anyway is time for questions! Unfortunately we only receive one boo-hoo!" Nero cries into a tissue. "His the question

_From: Phoenix Warehouse Productions_

To Naruto Glory: what is your opinion of the Icha-Icha series?

Naruto appears as he took a seat. "Personally? I rather like them, I would buy them myself if it wasn't for the fact that my Godfather." He said as he hate the man but love his work.

Nero nods and laughs, "I see…so what's your favorite book?"

Naruto thought it over for a few seconds, "I say…violence series, usually people think its smut but the old perv makes a good plot but just too much of those scenes."

Nero nods once more, "How did you read them, since you never bought one?" he question.

Naruto blushes, "Uh…me and Cana got really hammered and well Levy save my ass before I punch my V-card. Anyway I couldn't sleep and I saw Levy reading one those books and told me to give at try. And here we are a year later."

Nero laughs, "Alright that's it for now everyone! Please send questions for the characters for this fanfic! Please, or Azureking will fire me!"

Naruto waves good-bye at you, "Have a great day!"

_**AK: well that was fun! Anyway, you're wondering why I brought back the Dark Bring's and the dark version of Haru's sword into this…easy. Because Sinclair/ the mother of all Dark Brings was more or less a sentient weapon and I thought 'maybe Zeref made it.' I mean he did made a whole of lot monsters and basically live a long time ago before being seal. But here's another thing…another poll should Ultear be in the harem? But, if she's in than I'll have to take Mikoto away so think it through! Next chapter will have the element 3 (since the fire guy was defeat by Natsu) battles. Note it won't be like the canon battles since Aria and Sol have their own Dark Brings. And No, Julia will not have a Dark Bring! So I'll skip the battle between Grey and her. Naruto and Jose battle will reveal some things not only about the Dark Brings resurrection but also who was the woman with dark bring. Here the preview of the battle!**_

_Naruto smiles as he and Jose continue to trade blows, he feels the stares of the villages looking his battle. "I have to say this battle was fun…but now I'm bored. Jose…I'm giving you until the count of ten to give up and bow to me…or I'll show you true pain!" he said as his face was devoid any emotion! "_**TEN!"** _his sword went into __**Eisenmeteor **__form._

J_ose laughs at Naruto bluff if only he knew that Naruto was dead serious. _"**Nine!**" _The next form was _**Explosion**_**.**_

"_What?" Jose mockingly continues to laugh._

"**Eight!" Silfarion **_was in Naruto's hands as his power skyrocketed in huge amounts!___

"_So you want me to concede and kneel to you like a dog?" he asked._

"**Seven!" Runesave **_appear next as Naruto power still climb higher!_

"_NO WAY IN HELL!" He yells._

"**Six!" Blue Crimson **_was next as they glow in pure light from Naruto's energy! _

""_Why would the master of the top guild, back in our kingdom would stoop so low to kneel before YOU?!" _

"**Five!" Melforce **_was in the Forth Rave Master's hand as his power rip off his cloths leaving him only in his shorts._

"_I admit, technically we are equal powerful but my ability to be heartless makes me even stronger!"_

"**FOUR!" **_Naruto begins to yell as__** Gravity Core **__appears and he was able to hold the weapon as if the heavy effect wasn't on._

"_YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE KNEELING BEFORE ME!"_

"**THREE!" **_Naruto switch his swords form again to __**Million Suns**__ and it shine so brightly that everyone look away or that they may actually be blinded forever by it._

"_And now you and precious Fairy Tail family…ARE GOING TO DIE!"_

"**TWO!**" _Naruto eyes went red as he switches to his most powerful and bloodthirsty weapon __**Sacrifar**__! He was having trouble standing without trying to kill everything in sight but he did. _

_Jose smiles demonically as his Dark Bring gave his powers close to Makarov when he was at his peak! "THIS IS IT!" he lunches his most powerful spell with the enhancement of the Dark Bring!_

"**One**… _**you time is up!**__"_ _Naruto said as his magic energy was totally gone! "I unleash_…**RAVELT**!"_ Haru smiles as his son had this battle in the bag. The Jinchuriki looks at Jose and raises his sword at the man, "Last technique…" He vanished as his sword glow sliver and also stopping the spell. "The last slash of true divine heaven!" he ran towards the man to end the battle as he approaches he saw something that caught him off guard! _

_End _

Like it? Wait till next chapter! Please review and give questions for the omake! Have a nice wheeee!


End file.
